Unexpected journey in the world of fiction
by KillerKingZero
Summary: Aimen and Fares, two childhood friends find themselve in the Dragon ball universe, they don't know how they got there, when and why, they'll face danger that not only threaten to destroy them and the Dragon ball universe but several other universes as well, they don't have other choices other than fight their way back.
1. Prologue part 1

_**Unexpected Journey in the world of fiction:**_

 **Prologue:**

 **Note: this is a a story as a pure what if to the dragon ball lore, i do not own anything exept the new characters I am going to introduce, DBZ is owned by Akira toriyama and this is my homage to this wonderful masterpiece, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS: This and the next chapters are just prologues, it will cover the life of my OCs before the unexpected events.**

Blinding flash lights were keeping him from getting his sight on the ring as he made his way through the hall, he was wearing a black and white hoodie that covered all his face, he kept his head down to protect his eyes following his coach Omar, the later led the way and kept reminding his student;

"Focus kid, only one more match and its over" he said with the teen speechless all he could was nod back, the cheering of the spectators were getting to his nerves, he couldn't help it, he's just human.

Omar and his student arrived to the ring side;

«It's show time son, go and knock his teeth of" Omar said with a big smile on his face, the teen didn't say anything he rather cracked a smirk as he raised his head and revealed his face, he was a brown skinned and eyed, dark haired teen," I have faith in you, Aimen" Omar added, Aimen nodded again as he undressed his coat and handed to his coach.

Aimen landed his bare right foot on the stairs, he could feel the cold under his feet, something was telling him that he's not ready, it made him insecure, he wanted to back down he wanted to quit, but the voice of his coach from behind reminded him the reason why he shouldn't

"your family would be proud Aimen" Those exact words kept him strong for his entire life, everything he did was to make his family proud of him, so he gathered his strength and climbed the stairs quickly and entered the ring under the 4th rope.

As he looked around Aimen was astonished by the number of people in the arena, the crowd was crazy, they heard about Aimen or have seen him in video footage, he was a prodigy he had mastery over all aspects of fighting, but he was a novice to the ring and was going to fight against an older more experienced fighter, moments later the announcer came and grabbed a microphone from the filming staff, he stood in the centre of the ring

" ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the finale match of the light heavy weight national kickboxing tournament" The announcer said "tonight we have two war machine that are going to tear each other apart, on the left corner the 5'9" feet tall 134 pounder, Samy 'the slicer' karime ! "He shouted as the crowd cheered the fighter, "and on the right corner, the wonder boy, he's the youngest finalist in our competition's history with the age of 19, he's 5'7" and weighs nearly 133 pound Aimen 'the creed' Aliiiiiii !" the announcer shouted yet again as he pointed his finger at Aimen, who the later was warming up and shadow punching, the referee gave hand signals to both fighters to come closer, when they arrived the announcer handled his mic to the referee to state the rules of the match "alright guys no biting, scratching, hits under the waist and grappling when I say brake, fight fair and he that the best wins, now tap your gloves and return to your corner" the referee said as both of them exchanged respective salutes and went to their corners where Omar was waiting, he grabbed Aimen from the head "listen to me do what you know best and end this guy" Omar showing that he have faith in his student but Aimen kept his words to himself and didn't answered, he turned and waited the bell to ring, moments later the judge checked his watch, took the small hammer and taped the bell "ready ? Let's go to war" the referee shouted as both fighter engaged the battle.

 _ **There you have it part 1 of my prologue, I hope it's good enough for everyone of you to enjoy.**_

 _ **PEACE.**_


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue; part two:**

At the changing room Aimen was sitting on a chair both of his elbows on his knees and his head faced to the ground, his short dark hair was dripping sweat on the ground, he was tired, not physically but mentally, he lost his one shot to prove that he's good at something that his life worth and matter like everyone else he, also wanted to break the routine, from college life studying and everything that he has been doing for the last 15 years; he also thought about his parents, his family, his friends and what they would think about what he did, that he failed them, that he is no good to do anything, but that all doesn't matter right now because what's done is done and nothing can change the past, he kept thinking until the door opened ,Aimen didn't bother to raise his gaze and face the man that just entered the room.

"So buddy, I heard that you lost" the man said, but Aimen stood silent "that really sucks I thought that you're the best in the world" he added, But like before Aimen didn't speak.

"Listen to me man I know that you lost but, it's by losing we learn how to win, nobody can fully experience the passion of winning without losing something in the path to his success "the man said as he took another chair and sat near Aimen, who finally raised his head and turned and faced him, it was a teenager at apparently the same age as Aimen he had brown hair honey coloured eyes and was fair skinned he seemed a little bit taller than Aimen but his body was thinner.

" Man wtf are you talking about Fares, who are you anyway a " Aimen replied to his friend who apparently was named Fares, the later was a bit shocked but he burst in laughter moments later.

"That's the Aimen I knew now get your ass up and lets go home shall we" Fares said as he picked Aimen's shirt from the ground and handled it to him and left the room.

 **-Several hours later-**

Aimen, his coach, Fares and his other friends got down from the bus, the trip to the capital took them nearly 6 hours, and they didn't go by plane because Aimen has a fear of flying, the bus stopped near the gym where they train, then everyone headed home on their own.

"Hey Aimen, don't forget tomorrow we have to spend the night at the college, we have to study all night for the big test of Monday" Fares said to Aimen's annoyance, he remembered that tomorrow is Sunday and he have to go to college and spend 4 to 6 hours studying for "THE BIG TEST" which he couldn't care less about for the moment.

"Whatever man, see you tomorrow" Aimen replied, as he strolled back home his face down, like he's embraced to show is face to the people of his hometown, Reghaia, but it was 4 am and nobody was out yet , so he kept walking until he got at the entrance of the building where he live with his parents and his 6 years old sister, he climbed the stairs and arrived at the door step of his home in the fourth flour, he didn't have to knock the door because his mom opened it right before he had to.

"Hey mom" Aimen said cracking a smile, she stood their looking at him, but suddenly she raised her hands and slapped him hard, "don't you ever do that to me!' she said with a serious voice.

"But mom..." Aimen tried to justify

"No buts, I told you to not get into this competition and now look at you, look at your face!" she replied with sounding even angrier.

And she was right his face was pretty messed up and his forehead was banded, the band was pink coloured from blood, his upper lip was injured as well, his left cheek, his right eye was purple and his nose bleed didn't seem to stop either.

"I am sorry, where is dad?" Aimen apologized then asked

"He's not here, he's working, they called him for an emergency at the hospital" his mom answered, the hits he tanked in the fight had almost made him forget that his father was a doctor.

"Anyways, I must go to sleep, I am dead tired" Aimen said as he entered the house where his sister stood at the doorstep of her room, Aimen stopped as he saw that his little sister was looking sad at his damaged face, Aimen lowered his gaze and entered his room.

Fares on the other hand was thinking, of how to get his friends morals up again "Maybe I should hook him up with a girl, or have a game night, yeah probably game night" he thought as he grabbed his phone and dialled his friend's phone number.

Aimen was sleeping like a baby until, his phone's ring tone had him jump from his bed, he quickly recovered and picked up, "Hey man" Fares greeted

"Hey" Aimen replied.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Fares asked.

"Something that people usually does when its 5 am, it's called sleeping, and you should try it" Aimen responded.

Fares annoyingly laughed "Very funny, but listen you need to bring your ass here" Fares asked

"Why?"

"I thought it's a good idea to release some stress and have a gaming day" Fares explained.

"Nah am good" Aimen declined.

"Oh, you're just afraid that I beat your ass in xenoverse" Fares provoked his friend.

"Just give me 6 hours, I'll sleep a little bit and I'll be at your door step to give you some ass kicking" Aimen said as he hung up the phone and resumed his seeping.

 **Part 2 of the prologue is done now to the real thing, I hope you enjoyed, if you liked the story so far give it a review, if you hate it give me some advice, peace!**


	3. Exordium

_**Chapter1: exordium**_

"Dingdong" The bell rang and Fares quickly left his room and rushed toward the door;

"I got it!" Fares yelled, as he opened the outside door, he found himself pinned on the ground and Aimen was holding and punching him in the kidney, Fares tried to do a guillotine lock, but Aimen slipped his head just in time, Fares' mother was in the living room with a couple of guests, they were shocked by the fact that Fares' mom didn't panic or worried, she was laughing at both of them, "Call the police, someone is assaulting your child" one of the guests said.

"Oh, don't worry they do this all the time, it's just his friend" Fares' mother replied.

About 30 seconds passes until Aimen figured that there is strangers watching them, raising his gaze he saw the guests watching, he was embraced and started to blush, "uh, sorry miss M, I didn't know you have guests, I am just playing guys no need to worry" Aimen apologized and tried to explain the situation, but it was followed by and awkward silence, "Fares, need some help here" Aimen asked his friend.

"Ah, anyway we're in my room playing some games, in case you need something mom, let's go Aimen" Fares said as he made his way to his room alongside Aimen.

 **-** **12 hours later-**

Fares and his friend Aimen spent all the day playing games, they played counter-strike, call of duty, Mortal Kombat X, Dark souls, Battlefield 4, Mass effect and they watched a couple episodes of one piece, SNK and Naruto, the also watched some episodes of Dragon Ball Z and later episode 3 of Dragon Ball Super, later on they fought each other in Xenoverse, where Aimen was getting beaten over and over, "Oh come on, that doesn't make any sense, I was blocking all the time, the game is broken, if it was a real fight I would've won easily" Aimen said expressing his frustration.

"Say what you want, you aren't going to end up in training with Goku, just accept your defeat, don't be a bad looser" Fares replied.

"Well am tired now, I am going to sleep now" Aimen said, he then got up from the chair near the TV and went to the bed that was stored just for Aimen in case he spend the night with Fares.

"Whatever dude I am going to bed too" Fares said, as he did the same.

As they closed their eyes and quickly went to sleep, they did not think that in a million years what is going to happen to both of them.

 **-Dragon Ball universe-**

On a gigantic field in the outskirt of east-city, Goku the dark haired, pure hearted saiyan was riding, as usual his tractor, since Kid Buu was defeated no major threat came to earth it was finally peaceful in the universe, Goku is a farmer now, he works to provide the means to his family, the field, that was king OX's was huge and required a lot of time to set it up.

"Man, this radish planting is really boring me to death, I wish Chichi let me train tomorrow, I mean am no farmer, am a warrior, I need to train and become stronger" Goku thought, he sighed heavily and placed his head on the steer wheel, but as soon as he raised his head he saw something incredible, more amazing than everything he saw in his life, and that's saying something, taking his adventurous life into account, he caught sight of two bodies coming out from a dark sphere that appeared out of nowhere, the bodies fell from 5 meters high and slammed into the ground, then the portal vanished quickly,

"Holy black on a Popo, what was that?!" he shouted while being confused, he ran toward the two motionless bodies on the ground immediately afterward, he looked upon both of them, and noticed they are unconscious, but quickly the dark skinned one slowly opened his eyes,

"Why are we outside, argh…, where are we?" he asked,

"East-city buddy" Goku replied, still on the ground, Aimen noticed the familiar voice as he raised his head a bit and looked at the person standing at his left, he saw Goku in flesh and bones,

"Goku, Oh god, I must be dreaming" Aimen said as he stood up and clean the dirt out of his T-shirt and pants,

"Dreaming? Oh no you're awake and alive, and how exactly do you know my name?" Goku asked,

"Everybody knows your name, I am actually a big fan of your anime, and that's why you're in my dream" Aimen replied,

Goku's curiosity rose higher and higher, this guy is either dumb or crazy to think that he's dreaming,

"Anyway I must wake up now, but nice to meet you though" Aimen said

"What about your friend?" Goku asked,

"What friend?" Aimen didn't seem to understand, and tuned to where G oku was pointing at, and he saw his friend Fares still unconscious on the ground, Aimen start to doubt that he's actually dreaming, since he never had a dream of his friend and Goku at the same time, he approached Fares and got on his knees, he grabbed his friend from the head, and shook him a little bit,

"Come on man, get up" Aimen said,

"Not now man, just give me 5 minutes" Fares replied with a sleepy voice,

Aimen then raised his hand and slapped Fares, with the later angrily, pushing his friend and getting up, "That was unnecessary!" Fares said, but then he looked around and saw that everything looked like manga drawings "Oh wait, where the hell are we?" he asked,

"Why don't you ask him" Aimen said pointing behind him,

Aimen moved a little bit sideways to clear Fares' view, and what he saw was Goku, at the beginning he was going to panic, but he didn't let it overcome his composure, so he gathered his thoughts and calmed down,

"So we're dreaming" Fares said,

"How can two persons share dreams you idiot?" Aimen replied,

Goku then interfered the conversation, "You are not dreaming guys, this is reality" he said, but he got two angry looks from both Aimen and Fares, "I'll just stay out of this" he said while taking few steps backward,

"So we're in the Dragon ball world…" Aimen said,

"…We don't know how we got here…" Fares continued,

"…And we don't know how we can go back home." Aimen finished,

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Both of them yelled,

 _ **Chapter 1 is done, I hope you like this as an intro to the adventure of Aimen and Fares, I'll be posting more chapters frequently, so stay tuned,**_

 _ **PEACE.**_


	4. Auxilium

**Chapter 2: Auxilium**

"…uuuck" both Aimen and Fares yelled.

Goku, on the other hand was still watching their reaction, but was confused at the same time because he didn't understand why exactly they're angry,

"Hey guy, why the sudden frustration, I am sure I can manage to help both of you." he said,

Aimen was the first to turn and face him; Goku immediately noticed the similarity between Aimen's look and vegetas, "Oh you want to help, I bet your mind will blow up just by hearing where we are from" Aimen said as he walked angrily toward Goku,

"Now am really curious where you guys are from, well I saw both of you falling from the strange black thing moments ago, if that will help you solve your problem" Goku responded while scratching his chin, Aimen and Fares' confusion surpassed its limit, they can't figure out any logical way that dropped them into this mess,

"But hey, I know somebody who I am certain that he'll help you guys, Bulma!" Goku said,

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Fares replied,

"Wait, you know who Bulma is?" Goku asked in a suspicious manner,

"I don't know how to say it but I have to; we know about you guys, your powers and fights Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, everything" Fares explained.

"What, how?" Goku stood in disbelief.

"We are from another world, in it you guys are Characters in the famous Anime Dragon Ball, you guys made the childhood of millions of people happy, and even grown up people this year, with the new sequel Dragon ball super" Aimen explained, Goku was standing in awe of what he just said, his mind couldn't process this kind of animation before, but then he caught on the idea of his battles being followed by millions and his triumph made them happy,

"So, we're fictional characters, awesome, it's like we somehow exist in two worlds at the same time" Goku said, but then Goku noticed the last word Aimen said " Super, Super, this feels familiar, it's like I already know something with that Name" he questioned,

"Yeah, whatever man but we would really appreciate it if you take us to Bulma, we need to come back home, our parents are must be worried by now" Fares asked,

"Of course, I'll just finish this Farming stuff later, come on grab my shoulder" Goku said, Aimen landed his hand over the right shoulder of Goku while Fares grabbed the left one, Goku raised his right hand and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead,

"Hold on guys, and found it" Goku said as him Aimen and Fares vanished.

 **-The Briefs house-**

 **3 minutes earlier;**

"Vegeta, Trunks I am home!" Bulma yelled to let everyone know she's in the house, but she got no response, her husband Vegeta was most certainly in the gravity chamber, training as always, and Trunks was probably playing video games or training with his father, she walked through the building with her assistant greeting her "where is Vegeta and trunks?" Bulma asked, "Mister Vegeta is training, and Trunks is doing his homework" The assistant responded.

"Good, I'll be in my room if I am needed" Bulma said as she climbed the stairs toward her room and changed her cloths, the she jumped right on the bed and closed her eyes while turning to the outer side "I'll close my eyes for a minute" she thought,

 _ **BAM!**_ Goku appeared suddenly in front of her,

"Hey Bulma" Goku said to a scared, shocked and confused Bulma, she jumped off the bed like a terrified cat,

"What are you doing here?" she furiously asked, "And who the hell are these guys?" she said after noticing the presence of both Fares and Aimen,

"Oh, sorry" Aimen apologized, "My name is Aimen...Aimen Ali" he introduced himself politely,

"And am Fares Achabe, we're honoured to meet you miss" Fares introduced himself as well,

"Well at least they are polite, my name is Bulma Briefs and I am glad to meet both of you, now what are you doing here?" she asked,

"Both of them landed on my field and now they don't know the way home" Goku said,

"I am not tourist guide, just drop them in west city and they'll find their way" Bulma answered

"No, they need special help, your help, I saw both of them drop from some kind of black sphere that appeared out of nowhere, and then they claimed that they are from another universe, I mean that's not something you're specialized in, since you know the time machine thing" Goku explained, and gave her his usual stupid grin,

"Okay..." she said while annoyingly rolling her eyes, she then looked at both Aimen and Fares "So what happened?" she asked.

Both teens looked at each other, Aimen made a small nod to his friend as a sign for Fares to step in and explain the situation, "We're really sorry for disturbing you miss, but we need your help, all we can remember is playing video games, and then we both went to sleep, but when we opened our eyes we were in Goku's field" Fares explained,

"Hmm…, interesting, and nothing unusual before that?" Bulma asked,

"Nope" Fares replied, and then it was followed by a moment of silence where Bulma was trying to think of any reasonable reason for them to end up here,

"Follow me" Bulma ordered as she walked toward the door and climbed down the stairs, Aimen gave Fares a confused look and then both of them looked at Goku " let's just follow her, I am sure she can help you guys" he said,

Goku, Fares and Aimen followed Bulma to her basement where the labs location is, she faced the door and typed a password on a small console while trying to hide it from the others, as the door opened and they got in, Aimen and Fares were amazed after noticing the actual size of the place, it was gigantic with all kinds of electronic devices, all of which are Burma's inventions, Bulma then walked toward the main computer, which the later was at least a couple of meters tall and 5 meters long, after tuning it on Bulma walked toward what appears to be medical gear, "Okay, quick explaining, I need a sample of blood, hair and saliva from both of you" Bulma said as she grabbed a needle,

Hearing the world, Aimen was slowly backing off, and his face becoming yellow, "where are you going?" Bulma asked,

"Oh don't worry, he's afraid of needles, we have to force him to do it" Fares explained,

"Thank god am not in his place" Goku said,

Aimen quickly turned toward the exit but Fares grabbed him from his shirt and dragged him back, "No, I don't want to do this, just a sample from Fares will suffice, please" Aimen desperately begged, as the needle penetrated his left arm's skin, Aimen was sweating as if he was doing workout,

"And done, now open your mouth" Bulma said, Aimen did as ordered and opened his mouth for Bulma to take a sample, and then Bulma grabbed a scissor and too a small part of his hair, "See that wasn't really bad" she said, with Aimen being really embraced and lowering his head, Bulma then took a samples from Fares, with the later doing it with no problems or resisting the process,

"Ok, I am going to let the computer analyse the samples, this is going to take at least 30 minutes" Bulma said,

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?" Goku wondered,

"Well it's almost 12pm, and the lunch is almost ready so, what about you three join us?" Bulma asked,

"Yay!" Goku yelled from excitement,

"Am sorry Miss Briefs, but we have to pass on this one, we don't want to disturb your time with your family we'll just wait outside" Aimen denied the invitation,

"What no, not at all, we really like having guests in this house for a change" Bulma insisted,

"Come on guys, we're going to have fun" Goku added,

Aimen and Fares looked at each other once again, and then they turned toward Goku and Bulma,

"Okay" Fares agreed,

"Yay let's go!" Goku yelled as he turned toward the Door, but suddenly stopped,

"Hello there Kakarot, what brings the low class saiyan to the prince's household" a voice came out from the door step, but Aimen and Fares couldn't see because Goku was blocking the view,

"And now you're babysitting humans now, how pathetic" The voice said followed by a grunt,

"And there comes the party pooper" Bulma said after a heavy sigh,

"Oh hey Vegeta, I am really glad to see you" Goku greeted his rival, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans,

"Quit the crap Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta with an offensive manner, as he got near his eternal rival, Goku got intimidated by the mere look at Vegetas eyes,

"Nothing that you're interesting in, I am helping these guys, Aimen and Fares" Goku said in a jumpy way,

Vegeta then made his way through the large room toward Aimen and Fares, as he crossed his path with Goku he let out a small grunt, with Goku's face turning yellow,

"So what brings worthless earthling into the PRINCE's home stead" said the prince, the intensity of his speech made both Fares and Aimen petrified, but they stood still and did not run in fear,

"Honestly, I can't stand it Vegeta…" Bulma hollered, "First, it's not yours, but my house, second, these are worthless humans are our guests, and they are going to stay for lunch" she added,

"Lunch you say…." Vegeta replied, then turned and gave Aimen and Fares an evil smirk.

 _ **Chapter 2 is done, I know that a lot of you knows that the story take place after the Majin Buu saga, and to exactly 1 month before the start of super, and you probably noticed that Goku recognize what anime is, that's because Beerus did mention in both super and BOG.**_

 _ **PEACE.**_


	5. Chapter III

_**CHAPTER III: sharing a table with a prince**_

"Lunch you say…" Vegeta replied, then turned and gave Aimen and Fares an evil smirk, the atmosphere started to feel more life threatening for both of them, noticing Vegetas behaviour toward the kids, Bulma tried to calm Vegeta down,

"Vegeta stop this" she ordered, she then walked toward the door and stood side by side with the prince, "Aimen, Fares this is my husband Vegeta, he may be rude but he's a good man" she said followed by a laugh,

A moment of silence followed the introduction, as both Aimen and Fares knew that Vegeta kept his rough and suspicious nature even after the Buu saga,

"We already know who he's miss" Fares responded, making Vegeta surprised,

"How could they possibly know me, they are mere humans" Vegeta thought to himself.

Noticing Vegetas reaction, Bulma tried to explain "They are from another world, or at least I think, in their world we are famous fictional characters of a T.V show" Bulma explained,

"F-fiction, how is that possible?" He asked still having a surprised look on his face,

"We don't know, that's why we are seeking help from you guys" Aimen replied, Bulma then climbed the basement's stairs to call out her only son Trunks, leaving Vegeta having more questions than answers, as Aimen, Fares then Goku pass by him, Goku stopped next to his rival " Don't worry Vegeta, they're good people I can feel it, they have friendly KI" Goku said as he joined the others, " Hey wait for me!" he screamed, as he quickly climbed the stairs.

"Trunks! Stop playing your silly video games and get down here, it's lunch time!" she hollered, Trunks was surprisingly caught off guard by his mom's scream, he quick jumped from the from where he was sitting and left the room without turning off the console,

"I am Coming mom; I am going to end up deaf if you keep screaming like that!" Trunks replied by shouting back,

"Okay, we're in the backyard" Bulma replied,

The halfblooded saiyan jumped from the hallway's window and landed safely in the backyard, where the table was prepared by the maids, but his eyes winded out of surprise; besides his father and Goku, two unfamiliar faces were sitting between in their table,

"Hey everyone!" greeted Trunks,

"Hey Trunks how are you?" Goku responded, "You didn't grow a bit since last time I saw you!"

"Hehe yeah well…"chuckled Trunks, but was interrupted by Bulma,

"Trunks, I would like to introduce you Aimen and Fares, they will be having lunch with us today" Bulma said as she pointed at Aimen sitting next to Goku and Fares right in front of him,

"Hi, my name is Trunks, nice to meet you!" Trunks politely said with a joyful voice,

"The pleasure is mine, trunks." Aimen replied likewise, as Fares responded with a nod, Trunks then took a seat next to Fares,

"Ah, the food is here, bon appétit" said Bulma, as she started to eat,

"This smells good Bulma!" Goku said while sniffing the steamy food in front of him, "and the taste is delightful!" he added after taking a bite of the rooster served to him.

The lunch lasted for a whole hour as Goku and Vegeta kept eating and eating, Aimen and Fares thought that it's never going to end; the surprising thing was Trunks was eating as fast and much as his dad and Goku, Aimen and Fares paled compared of how much the saiyans ate, as always Goku left a mess all over around the table, but Vegeta barely left a trace, which left Bulma feel very lucky to have Vegeta as a husband and not Goku, they left a mountain of plates behind, which the maids struggled to handle, as a polite gesture Aimen and Fares helped the maids clear the table, but they were quickly joined by Goku, Bulma and Trunks.

"That was really good ma'am, thank you." Aimen spoke after he was done helping.

"Ow you're welcome" the blue haired woman said with a big smile on her face, "So ca you tell me more about your world?" She asked,

"I can't really describe it; it's really different in many ways... For example your technology is way too advanced than ours... umm also you guys belong to a very popular TV show... just to let you know..." Fares answered while scratching the back of his head trying to remember the other details about his world, to be interrupted by Vegeta's giggle.

"TV show? What does that mean? We are some kind of a joke?!" the later one furiously spoke.

"N-no sir I didn't mean that at all!" Fares responded quickly, knowing how this conversation would end up terrible.

Vegeta now seem to be calmed down a bit, as he looked away and made what it appeared a smirk, Goku on the other hand was curious about the thing he love more than food,

"Do you guys fight in your world? Do you have strong fighters and terrifying villains or something like that?" asked Goku all of the sudden with a happy childish tone.

"Well we have fighters, but we're not as strong as you guys" Aimen replied, his last words made Goku a bit disappointing,

"Yeah and Aimen is one of them, he is a great Martial artist, he made it to the final of our national tournament, but he lost his last match unfortunately" Fares interfered, those words made Vegeta join the conversation,

"Did he?!" said Vegeta as he surprisingly seemed interested, "Did you avenge yourself?" he asked.

"Vegeta, stop that." Bulma said, as she knew what Vegeta is planning to do, but he ignored her and kept his intention focused on the teens,

Aimen on the other hand lowered his gaze in response, he was re-living his last match, he didn't remember much aside from the 1st and 2nd round, all he remembered was that he exchanged some blows with his opponent, he had him in the corner for almost the entire 1st round, Aimen was able to counter to every hit he tried to land, but in the second round things changed and the experience of the opponent made the difference, Aimen now was being pushed by the huge amount of kicks and punches that his opponent was capable to land, and was knocked out in the 1st minute of the 3rd round, Aimen will never forget that match,

"No." the dark skinned teen answered with a deep voice, both his hands slowly closed into fist, his calm and pleasant demeanor changed into a ferocious and inflamed attitude,

"I knew it, you're another looser just as I thought." said Vegeta trying to get into the nerves of the dark skinned teen, who felt offended by that comment, Bulma, Fares and Goku were looking at each other, unware what to do to calm Vegeta down,

"At least he made it to the finals!" Fares defend his friend enraged by Vegetas behavior,

"Oh my, the finals, what a shame, at least he earned the silver medal" Vegeta said, the sarcastic tone was clear to notice, which made Aimen's wrath reach it's limit,

"Don't you mock me!" the later shouted in anger and slamming his fists on the table,

"And what are you going to do cry like a little baby?" the saiyan asked ironically.

"Stop that or you're going to regret the words you just said." Aimen threatened the prince; he couldn't hold himself any longer, but Vegeta hated when someone threaten him and if he was his old self, the teen would be dead the very second he yelled at him,

"Prove me wrong then, you're a fighter you say, let's test your abilities here and now." said Vegeta getting up from his chair, he walked few steps until he reached the center of the garden,

"No, not in my house" screamed Bulma as she left her seat too.

"Hush Bulma, I want to see this." said Goku interrupting the blue haired lady, which made Bulma angry,

"Don't hush me, I said no fighting in my backyard" She insisted,

"Awesome, dad is going to kick that boys butt" Trunks said,

"Quite boy, and mind you language" Bulma said,

In the meantime, Aimen stood up and went to face Vegeta; he wasn't thinking straight, he was blinded by anger.

"That's it boy, come here." said a confidante Vegeta.

"You'll regret for calling me a looser." spoke Aimen, the last word come out strongly between his teeth, he raised his hand and went to a boxing stance,

The later one took a quick step forward and landed a direct jab to Vegeta's face, the flame haired saiyan didn't seem to be fazed at all, Aimen then landed a direct hook followed by an uppercut, but it didn't seem to have an effect on the prince, Aimen then took a step back, and quickly swung his left leg and landed a clean high-kick on Vegetas neck, but again Vegeta didn't seem he was damaged at all, his face expression remained the same, Aimen's foot was still connected with the saiyan's neck, he then pulled his leg and threw another straight punch with his left hand, this time, Vegeta actually avoided the hit by stepping backwards and moving his head to the right, Aimen didn't see any solution but to catch him off-guard so he launched a series of punches , but Vegeta dodged every single one, until the raging teen stopped to catch his breath.

"That was truly pathetic" said Vegeta, "this time I won't even try to dodge your hits, this is your chance little brat." he continued as his folded his arms over his chest.

"Gghhrr damn you!" screamed Aimen out of frustration and started another series of punches and kicks, his blows were hitting Vegeta's body, the later one didn't moved an inch from where he was standing, all Aimen's hits were reaching their target except that they weren't effective.

"Stop this nuisance; you are not even a decent opponent." The saiyan finally spoke, then he blocked Aimen's punch which were aimed to his face, he then grabbed the teen's arm and twisted it a bit which made the dark skinned young boy scream out of pain, so he turn back to free himself successfully, but as soon as he turned back again, he saw Vegeta's gloved palm only one centimeter away from his nose, to find himself flying and spinning around himself in the air, insubstantially, till he landed on the grass, face first.

"Well I knew it would end up this way, but that actually lasted longer than I expected." Fares said, as he got up from his seat and went to check on his friend,

"Man that is quite disappointing," Said Goku who joined his rival, "but he got some good moves though" the weird looking hair saiyan continue while scratching his chin.

"Oh god, what was that for!" yelled Bulma while running toward the motionless young man knocked on the ground.

"I hate weaklings such as himself" The saiyan prince spoke with an aggressive tone.

"But that was unnecessary, you could've just let him tire down" Goku responded,

"Shut up Vegeta, can't you see he's hurt!" again yelled an anxious Bulma.

"I- I'm fine ma'am don't worry." Aimen said after turning himself on his back.

"Oh thank god" responded Bulma with a relief.

"Say Fares, do you train as well like your friend does?" asked Goku as he ran toward them,

"No, I don't have the talent as he does" replied the teen at the same time as Aimen was getting up by the aid of Bulma and Trunks who just went to help him.

"But young man, not everything is depending on talent" said Goku.

"I know but... I'm not kind of into that stuff, you know.." responded Fares sounding a bit bored, "But I really like seeing people fighting like you, or Vegeta.." he continued but his tone turned to excitement.

"Well if you're interested, I can train you, you guys seem to have some good moves, and I could use some sparing partners like you guys" suggested Goku, "to be honest, things got boring after the defeat of Buu, and working in the farm with Chichi isn't really an exciting job, as for Vegeta I'm sure he's sick of training alone, I think he'd like to change the routine... so what do you say?" asked Goku with a motivated tone,

"I don't think we could, we're no planning to stay too long, we need to go back to our world you know..." responded Aimen who just got up from the ground,

"Speaking of that, I think the analyses finished, I am going to check the results" Bulma said as she ran inside the house,

Vegeta then walked toward them, Aimen gave him a menacing look, which Vegeta ignored entirely,

"Kakarot, don't you think for a second you're training these weaklings" Vegeta angrily said, "They are not worth the effort" he added,

"Come on Vegeta, we both know that Aimen is really good at fighting, he need more power and speed that we can provide, and if Fares is just half of Aimen's talent, then they will make the perfect sparing partners and making us stronger" Goku explained,

"You win Kakarot, but when we start the training there is no going back, are we clear?" Vegeta said,

"But guys, you're missing the fact that we can go back to our world, if Bulma finds a way" Fares interrupted,

"I don't think that's possible" Bulma said, as she walked toward them,

"What do you mean?" a confused Fares said,

"I can't bring you back home guys, the results shows that your cells have traces of TTP" she said,

"TTP?" asked Aimen,

"Time Travel Particles, at least the same kind, it's the same particles that Trunks from the future has because of the time travel, but you guys are different, I guess since this is travel between universes then you got exposed to a different kind, thus it would be impossible for me to recreate a machine to bring you back home, sorry guys" Bulma explained,

"So we are stuck here?" Fares asked,

"Unfortunately, yes" Bulma responded,

"DAMN IIIIIIT!" an angry Aimen shouted,

"Calm down Aimen, this isn't the end of the world" Fares said, "We can gather the dragon balls, and wish ourselves back home" Fares suggested,

"Good idea, but we already made a wish a month ago, so we have to probably wait for 11 more month, to make another wish" Bulma said,

"Great and in the meantime we are going to train you, what do you think?" Goku said,

Aimen and Fares looked at each other, "so thinking what I am think buddy?" Aimen asked, with Fares nodding and turning toward Goku,

"So, when do we start?" Fares asked as a sign of his approval,

 _ **Chapter 3 is finished, if you guys like the story so far let me know, if you don't give me some advises so I can improve my writing,**_

 _ **PEACE.**_


	6. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV: Meeting the Son's**

 **Hey guys Arnold here am really sorry for the delay, I had some problems that I had to deal with and took almost all of my free time but now am back and I'll be posting chapter every week, I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

"So, when do we start?" Fares asked as a sign of his approval, Goku was very excited and jumped from joy, Vegeta like always crossed his arms like he didn't care but deep down he did, Aimen quickly recovered and was standing on his own,

"Hey, Goku but you need to ask ChiChi first, don't you" as soon as Aimen mentioned Goku's wife, the later expression changed from joy to fear in an instant, the mere idea of ChiChi being angry make Goku nervous,

"Oh no, I totally forgot about her, she's going to kill me" he thought, but soon after Aimen broke his line of thoughts,

"Hey Goku, Goku, Goku!" he shouted making the pure hearted saiyan snap out of it,

"What is it?" Goku asked

"What's the plan now" Aimen responded with a question,

"Hmm, I don't know what to do, any idea Vegeta?" Goku said as he turned toward his rival, the later was still standing, crossing his arms,

"Damn it Goku, you can't handle two brats alone?!" he asked with a furious tone, but he calmed a while after "Alright first thing we need is the Namekian, I admit when it comes to training he's the best at making them learn the basics in no time, then we need a place where to train them, I suggest we do it in your field, but when they are strong enough we can make the training harder by doing some gravity training, and we'll figure out the rest later, for now basics and gravity training" Vegeta suggested, Aimen and Fares were making a face of a 6 years old boy who just met his superhero,

"Awesome!" Fares said,

"Don't get hasty boy, you will experience real pain in the next months, you need to prepare yourself to endure such punishment" Vegeta said while letting out a grunt.

"No pain, no gain, ay buddy" The dark skinned teen, Aimen said to his friend after he tapped his shoulder, Fares responded with a nod while smiling,

"You can spend the night in my house, if you want to?" Goku suggested, "Chi-Chi's cooking is the best, and am sure she'll be glad to have you as guests" he added,

"Okay" Fares answered, "But shouldn't you be working right now?" he then asked,

Goku became nervous again upon discovering that he didn't finish setting up the field for the radish, and was afraid of Chichi's reaction,

"I am never going to finish ploughing the field today; Chichi is going to kill me" he said,

"We are going to help you then." Aimen said, upon hearing it Fares had a shocked expression on his face and turned to his friend,

"Really, yay!" The overwhelming joy in Goku's heart made him jump from joy and go on and hug the two teen,

"Okay, enough of that" Vegeta interfered, "You need to go now and we'll meet early tomorrow in the field" he added,

"Yes sir" a determined Aimen and Fares responded,

"Thanks for the lunch, Miss Bulma" Aimen thanked,

"No need to mentioned it, boys, you're family now" Bulma responded, making the boys feel that they belong to this place, that even though they just met, Aimen and Fares were being treated like they knew each other for years,

"Ok, time to go" Goku said as he placed his index and middle finger upon his forehead while Aimen and Fares grabbed him from his shoulder, **BAM!** Goku and the others were gone,

 **-6 hours later, East city-**

Goku and the two teens were almost done with their work, Goku was riding the tractor while Aimen and his friend Fares, plant the radish,

"And, Done" Goku said after he ploughing the last bit of land, " That's awesome, we finished the work of 2 days in a mere 6 hours, now I can train you guys without holding back" He said after he dismounted the tractor, " That's because of you guys, thank you very much" He added,

"No problem Mr Goku" Fares replied,

"I am hungry now, let's go home." Goku said upon hearing his stomach rumble from emptiness,

"Alright lets go then" Aimen said,

 **-Son's family house-**

ChiChi the wife of son Goku was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, the favourite meal for her husmand; she was cutting the vegetables with a knife, and cheerfully humming what appeared to be the song of the DBZ opening, moments later she heard the steps of Goten on the floor and then she heard him climbing down the stairs,

"Mom, is the dinner really, because a so hungry right now" Goten complained after walking into the kitchen, he then jumped and took a seat at the top of the freezer,

"Don't worry my dear, I am almost done" Chichi responded,

Moments later they heard the outside door open up,

"Chichi I am home" Goku said as he entered the house, "and I brought some guests with me",

Chichi quickly left what was on her hands and went to great her husband; she was followed by her child Goten, "Guests? I am guessing it's Gohan, since he didn't visit me, his own mother, in 2 weeks" she complained,

Goten looked a bit confused about his mother's reaction he wanted to defend his brother, but kept walking beside her and kept his mouth shut to avoid any problems, but was really shocked when he saw two strange figures behind his father, Chichi was confused of the identity of these kids and how on earth they knew Goku,

"Hi Miss Chichi, my name is Aimen" Aimen introduced himself,

"And my name is Fares" Fares did the same,

"We are honoured to finally meet you" They both said simultaneously, with the extreme polite tone on both their voices.

"Yeah, like they said, this one is Aimen and this is Fares, and they need a place to stay" Goku said,

"Goku can we go somewhere more private?" Chichi said as she went to the kitchen, with Goku following her,

"Hey guys, make yourself at home we'll be back soon" Goku said as he continued his path,

Despite Goku's invitation, both teens stayed at the door step, with Goten watching both of them,

"Are you here to rob us?" Goten asked, making the teens pay attention to the small child,

"Of course not, we're just lost and we can't get back home" Fares responded,

"Where do you live?" he asked again,

"Far away from here kid, farther than you'll ever expect" Aimen replied,

"Are you aliens?" he asked yet again,

"No we're not aliens, we are humans but from another world" Aimen replied,

Goten the approached both Aimen and Fares and grabbed Fares' hand, giving him a hand shake, "Hi, my name is Goten, nice to meet you" he said, Fares gave him a smile while crouching to face the half breed saiyan, Goten then smiled back and shook hand with Aimen,

 **-Son's house (kitchen)-**

In the meantime Chichi was arguing with her husband about the two strangers that walked into her house, "but how do you know they can't just rob us or kidnap Goten?" she asked,

"Don't worry chichi they are honest I feel that, you know I can recognise good people when I see them" Goku responded, "I mean they helped me in the field, and said they help me every time I wanted, and did you know they can't go back home?" Goku said,

"And why is that?" Chichi questioned,

"Because, they're from another world, another universe different than ours, and they are stuck here" Goku explained the situation that the teens ended up in,

"Oh, kami and you believed them, they might as well be the last survivors of their race?" Chichi mocked he husband,

"Oh you don't believe me, I saw them coming through a portal before my very own eyes, and even Bulma couldn't figure where they are from" He explained further,

"Let's suppose, they are from another world, they will stay with us for ever?" she asked,

"No, they're going to stay here until next year, so we can gather the dragon balls and make a wish to bring them back home" he said,

"Okay fine" Chichi accepted,

Fares, Aimen and Goten were sitting on the ground at the door step, Fares was playing paper, rock, scissors with Goten, until Chichi came along with Goku,

"Welcome to our humble house, Goku here explained everything to me, since you're staying for the a bit of time, you both share Gohan's room, now if you follow me." Chichi said as she was climbing the stairs followed by the others, when they arrived to the first floor, only 3 rooms in it, C hichi entered the first on the left,

"Ok boys, this is the room, there is a mattress under the bed, the closet contains cloths am sure they can fit both of you, just relax until the dinner is ready" Chichi said as she walked back to the kitchen,

"I take the under bed, ok?" Aimen said,

"Yeah, ok" Fares responded,

"Guys, my room is just in the opposite direction, in case you want something, ok?" Goku suggested,

"Yeah, thanks man" Fares replied, as he saw Goku enter his room, Aimen headed to the closet to change his cloths, his black T-shirt was covered in dirt as well as his blue jeans,

He searched for cloths that fit him until he found a black undershirt and black sport pants, he then let some space for his friend to find something clean to wear, Fares found a white T-shirt and, just like his friend, he found black coloured sport pants, both of them quickly wore the found cloths and jumped on the beds to rest,

"So, do you have a plan of how we can get back?" Fares asked, as he gazed upon the sealing in front of him, Aimen didn't answer immediately; he was still in deep thoughts, but he finely had something to say "I don't know man, let's just keep up with the recent events and see what will take both of us, Goku seems to be happy about our sudden arrival, and I really trust him, but this might be a nightmare rather than a dream" Aimen expressed his fears about this whole thing that happened to both of them,

"Yeah that, or God gave us a chance and allowed us to live in our favourite world" Fares replied, with Aimen not responding at all,

" Just let me close my eyes for a minute" Aimen said, as he turned on his right side facing the door and closed his eyes, Fares was still awake but after few minutes he got tired and fell asleep too.

"Aimen, Aimen, hello" a voice was calling the dark skinned teen, his eyes still shut, Aimen finally woke up after a hand shook him up, when he opened his eyes, Aimen was sleeping on his desk, he look down on it to see his homework, he then turned to find out where is he,

"Aimen, dear are you alright?" the voice spoke again, Aimen turned back, his eyes winded of the surprise he just received, his mother was standing in front of him, he was speechless, a second ago he swore that he was in a fictional world, but now he's sitting on his desk and studying,

"What is it? Are you ok?" His mom asked, but Aimen didn't have an answer, "Anyway, the dinner is ready" she informed her son before she left, Aimen out of curiosity followed her, he entered the dining room, where he saw his little sister sitting and eating what appeared to be chicken soup, he took a seat but his eyes were still fix on her,

"Aimen, aren't going to eat?" the sister asked, Aimen then snapped from his thoughts and grabbed a spoon and finally he started to eat, moments later his sister looked at he with Aimen looking back, as she was trying to say something to her brother,

"What is it?" Aimen questioned,

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, that question made him stop and focus on his sisters words,

"Leaving?" He said, "I am not leaving, am staying with you guys" he replied, as he looked upon his mother I front of him and then back to his sister,

"Mom said, that you'll never comeback" His sister said, making Aimen confused and worried,

"But, I am…" he didn't finish talking until his sister violently grabbed him from his hand and gave him a serious look,

"You left us, why?!" She asked with a menacing tone, all of the sudden everything disappeared and now Aimen is in a dark area.

"Why, why, why, why?" this word was repeated over and over again in Aimen's head, the dark skinned teen crouched on his knees and covered both his ears, he closed his eyes and waited for this horrible nightmare to end.

Chichi was finally done with setting up the table, she immediately went up to call for dinner, when she entered Gohan's room she found both of them sleeping like babies.

"Poor things, they are sleeping without eating" she thought, she then approached Aimen, who was sleeping in the under bed, she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him up, all of the sudden he opened his eyes and had a shocked expression on his face, but he quickly gathered his thoughts,

"Bad dream?" Chichi asked, noticing Aimen's sudden behaviour,

"More like a nightmare" he responded, "What is Miss Chichi?" Aimen asked,

"Dinner is ready, Wake your friend up and head down stairs, we are waiting for you" Chichi said before taking her leave, Aimen then turn toward his friend, and he tried to wake him up by shaking him, Fares then suddenly opened his eyes and had a shocked expression on his face,

"Bad dream bro?" Aimen asked, with Fares nodding, "Me too bro" Aimen replied,

Both of them then headed down stairs and went into the kitchen where Goku, Goten and Chichi were sitting and waiting for them,

"Come on, take a seat" Chichi invited as both of them took a seat next to each other, they finally started to eat, while Goku and Goten swallowed the food as if it was water, moments later Chichi started a little chat with the two teens,

"Any family back home?" she asked,

"Yeah, my mom and dad and my little sister" Aimen replied,

"My parents and two brothers" Fares responded,

"I can't imagine how much they are worried right now, I would've gotten crazy if I Goten went missing" she said, but that made both of them miss them even more, "You know why you can't use the dragon balls?" she asked,

"No mam we don't" Fares replied,

"Well, on Gohan's wedding, Goku was so confused of what is the proper gift for his son, so he gathered the dragon balls and asked shenron" she explained,

"Oh come on Chichi, you know am not into these things" Goku complained,

"So did it work?" Fares asked,

"Nope, the dragon was furious of how unimportant it was, he said I could give him anything that expressed how proud I am" Goku said,

"And what did you do?" Aimen asked,

"I gave him a tuna fish." Goku revealed, a moment of silence followed the statement, but suddenly everyone started to laugh,

The dinner continued with Goku and the others chatting, they finished the dinner and Aimen and Fares insisted on washing the dishes, but everyone stayed with them, then they watched some comedy movies until it was bed time,

Aimen and Fares joined their beds, both of them tired and sleepy; they both close their eyes in hopes of a better tomorrow.

 **-September 20** **th** **age 777, 5:30 am-**

Goku was already up, he wore his training GI, and walk out the room with cat steps to not wake his wife, he then headed to the boy's room and opened the door, surprised to find the boys already up this early, gave them a thumb up and a silly smile,

"Ok time you wear, the son's GI" he said as he gave them a dark orange GI and blue boots and wrist bands, while both of them were trying to wear their new cloths, Goku went to the kitchen to have his breakfast, he was soon joined by GI wearing Aimen and Fares, who also had breakfast,

When they finished Goku walked out followed by his new pupils, they placed their hands on his shoulder and **POOF!** They are gone.

 **-Goku's field-**

Goku, Fares and Aimen appeared out of nowhere, they looked around and they saw no one around,

"Well it seems that Vegeta, is not here yet" Goku said,

"I am here you idiot" a voice was heard over them, they look up and find Vegeta floating in the air,

"It seems you didn't back off, you're either stupid or bold" Vegeta said, "I like that, now let us begin!"

 **Okay, quick explanation: the story is set 11 months before the beginning of dragon ball super, sorry I messed up, and can someone suggest me what level of power both Aimen and Fares will reach after training with Goku/Vegeta and Piccolo for 11 months.**


	7. Chapter V

**Chapter 5: Z-Training 101.**

 **Hey guys, Aimen and Fares' training starts, it may take a 4 to 5 chapters, and a big surprise in the end, for now training 101.**

"…Let us begin!" Vegeta shouted,

"Wait Vegeta, I forgot to tell piccolo." Goku said; his words made vegeta roll his eyes over because his arch-rival killed the excitement Vegeta was feeling, Goku then used his instant transmission to teleport right next to Piccolo.

 **-Satan City; Gohan's house-**

On the top of the big mansion that Hercule built especially for his daughter, the nameless Namekian aka Piccolo jr was meditating in a crossed legs and arms position, his eyes closed, he was feeling the morning's refreshing breeze crossing his face, he really enjoyed the weather on earth but he was too proud to admit it, from time to time he could hear his intern personalities argue over many decisions, part of him wanted to go back to his home planet Namek, the other part was trying to protect this world from any threat, but all of that didn't matter since he's devoted to one thing and one thing only, to protect the child he never had, Son Gohan, even if Gohan's way stronger than he's, Piccolo's willing to give his life for him, but suddenly he felt that Goku's KI was in front of him, he opened his eyes to see the weird looking haired saiyan floating in the air and having a goofy smile on his face, the strongest Namekian was unsure of the reason he's their so he tried to break the silence "what is it Goku?" Piccolo asked while remaining in the same position.

Goku gave him a silly laughter "Hey Piccolo-san, I need help." He said while he was scratching the back of his head, Piccolo on the other hand was still eyes closed and arms crossed,

"If it's the farming thing you're working on again, then no, I am not interested." Piccolo responded,

"No it's not about farming; it's about something that suits you very well" by these words Goku managed to catch Piccolo's attention, the later slowly opened his eyes "I am listening." He said.

"Alright, two kids fell from a strange portal, when Bulma did some research; she discovered that they are from a different universe, we decided that we wait for the dragon balls to work again, which means 11 month, one of the guys is a fighter and a talented one, so we convinced him to train with us in the meantime, so I can have him as a sparring partner, and it turns out that his friend is also good at it too" Goku explained the situation, Piccolo raised his eyebrows from the mere fact that they are from another universe,

"H-how good are they?" a shocked Piccolo asked,

"The guy named Aimen, have a perfect technique, but he lets his emotion take over when fighting, I also noticed a serious lack of speed and power, must be because they are not familiar with KI." Goku said, Piccolo remained silent afterward, but finally spoke up when he made his decision.

"Ok, I'll do it." Piccolo responded, which made Goku happy to know that his old rival is still interested in fighting, "Ok, let's go; grab my shoulder." Goku asked, Piccolo did as told and Goku used IT to go back.

 **-Back at Goku's farm-**

While the two teens were warming up by fighting each other, Vegeta was starting to get impatient, he was standing in the Air arms crossed and eyes closed, he was grinding his teeth at the unbearable screaming of both Aimen and Fares.

"Shut up you little brats!" Vegeta angrily shouted, the shout made a gust of wind powerful enough to make the two teens fall on the ground, but at last Goku returned with the giant namekian behind him, upon seeing him in flesh and bones, both Aimen's and Fares' eye widen , they were speechless just like when they first saw Goku and Vegeta.

"Why are they acting like that?" Piccolo asked, confused about their sudden weird reaction, he always felt unwelcomed when someone looked at him differently or showed distrustful behaviour.

"Don't worry, they were acting the same way when they first saw me, they say that we are famous fictional characters in their world." Goku responded, "Interesting…" Piccolo said.

"What took you so long Kakarot, we need to start now." Vegeta said, as he approached his fellow saiyan, Goku merely responded by a silly laugh, the Saiyan than turned toward his two new students, "Alright, line up, please." Goku asked, with the teens following the order.

Piccolo then started to explain "Alright, since you two don't know how to use KI, we'll have to explain everything for you…" but he didn't finish until Fares interrupted "But we already know what it is." He said.

"Really?" Piccolo wondered,

"Yeah, it's an energy that every living thing possess but few knows how to use it, you can use KI to enhance your speed, strength and durability, you can use KI as a ranged weapon and blast your opponent" Fares explained, making Piccolo's mouth drop from astonishment, and Goku was quietly laughing at the situation, "Ok since you already know that, time to try to control your KI, sit down and try to focus your KI between your hands." He ordered, Aimen and Fares did as ordered and crossed their legs, they tried to focus their KI between their hands, moments later a quick light ball started to glow between Aimen's hands and immediately afterward on Fares' hands, "They managed the first KI basic rule in a couples of minutes, not bad" Vegeta thought.

"Ok, good now use your power to make it bigger." Piccolo said as the two teens tried to concentrate more power on the KI ball, the ball became slightly bigger but Aimen and Fares tired out quickly, and the ball vanished seconds later, with heavy breathing the new KI wielders tried to catch their breath.

"Good thing I brought up these senzu beans" Goku said as he split a senzu in half and gave them to the boys, upon eating them they quickly recovered, "How many do you have?" Vegeta curiously asked.

"23, 24…and 25." He responded, after counting them from the inside the pouch, "Good, they will make huge progress today." Vegeta replied with a satisfied tone.

"Since both of you lack physical strength, we're going to make you stronger." Piccolo said as he pointed his index and middle finger from his left hand toward Aimen, a small lightning beam targeted the young man and hit his Gi, Aimen felt that what he was wearing is somehow getting heavier, he tried to resist it but the cloths were getting so heavy that he started to slowly go down until he was on his knees, "I can't move." He hardly said. The pressure on his chest is so strong he can barely speak.

"Your cloth now weighs over 1000 pounds (500 kilos) a normal human would have collapsed but you can use KI and move normally." Piccolo said, Aimen followed his words and focused his KI to make his body stronger and bit by bit he was standing tall, Piccolo increased the weight for Fares too, but since he was already prepared the weight increase didn't seem to affect him, "Good now try to do 500 laps around the field" Goku said, Aimen and Fares chuckled and started running as being told.

 **-10 hours later-**

Incredibly tired out, Aimen and Fares seemed like walking dead, slowly and painfully, they crossed the large field for the 499th time, Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting under the shade of a large tree while Goku was finishing the harvest, but he kept track of the teens doing laps around the field, the first couple of hours were easy but after that it went from easy to hard-core, waterfalls of sweat fell from their bodies, Aimen was in the lead he was gasping for his next breath.

"I can't keep it, I don't have any KI left and my body is tired, I can't feel my legs…" Fares said his eyes were blinded by the amount of sweat reaching down from his forehead; he was leaning on Aimen's back. The later couldn't bear the weight and fell on the ground taking Fares down with him.

"That was it; you finished 500 laps in 10 hours, impressive." Piccolo said while walking toward the two boys, he took a senzu from the pouch and split it in two, as he gave the beans, Aimen and fares regained their energy just after eating them, upon feeling their KI piccolo was surprised "Incredible, their power just grew 2 folds." He thought.

"I see that you gained a good amount of power with just running, good now to upper body training, Do 60 thousands push ups, and 60 thousands sit ups." Piccolo said, "Only a 60k, I feel like I can do a million." Fares laughed taking the exercise lightly; Piccolo pointed both his hands at both Aimen and Fares and fired a beam, with it they both got on their knees again, but quickly went back up after raising their KI, "This time, your cloths will be weighting 5 tons." Piccolo said as Aimen and Fares went into the push up position.

 **-3 hours later-**

"59999 and 60000, and done." Piccolo said upon watching the two teens finishing the 60 thousands sit ups, He then took another senzu and gave each one a half of it, straight after eating it Aimen' and Fares' muscle buffed and made a significant increase in mass, "I can't believe it, their power is now 4 times stronger than it was 3 hours earlier, amazing" Piccolo thought.

"Good, that's it for today." Piccolo said finishing the training, "But it's going to be much harder tomorrow, believe me." He added, Goku then approached them after he stored all the radish, but Vegeta was still sitting near the tree,

He then drew a smirk on his face "Good these two gained an incredible amount of power in just this little time, they are going to be good assets to my training." He thought, he then turned his back, he levitated himself and launched his body forward, Goku and the other watched him fly away until they couldn't see him, "Hey Piccolo, why don't come and have dinner with us, or maybe spend the night?" Goku invited, Piccolo didn't responded and looked away, but he quickly looked back at Goku and nodded, Goku gave the giant namekian a trustful smile as he place his index and middle finger on his forehead and **POOF!** They were gone using the IT.

 **-Brief's home; moments later-**

The prince of all saiyan landed on his room's balcony and quickly got in, as he didn't find his wife, he headed down stairs to the living room where he found Bulma and his son Trunks on the couch watching an action movie, he smile upon seeing them enjoy themselves, he quickly changed his expression to dead serious as he got near them and joined his family on the couch, Bulma then turned her attention to her husband, "So how did the kids do?" she asked, "They're still weaker than a baby saiyan, but they are making huge progress." Vegeta said after moments of silence, "Just don't be too harsh." She said out of concern, "I am hungry, I want to eat now." He said ignoring what she just said.

 **-439 east district, Goku's House-**

Immediately after their arrival to the house, Aimen took a shower followed by Fares under the orders of Chichi, then they waited for dinner outside with Goku, Goten and Piccolo sitting on a high rock near the house and Gazing at the wonderful landscape that the sunset created, against the odds, both Aimen and Fares felt that they are home just after one day.

"Damn that's beautiful." Aimen said amazed by the view, as he turned to the others, they smiled at him even Piccolo.

"Dad I am hungry." Goten said after he jumped on his father's back, as he heard that Goku smiled at his son "I am sure Chichi is almost finished." He responded, just moments later Chichi called everyone to eat, as they quickly went to the house, everyone took a seat and started to eat, Goku and his son Goten went from 1 to 20 re-fills in just two minutes, Aimen and Fares ate with less speed but it was above average human level because of the extreme workout they did today, while Piccolo ate his food slowly.

Afterward they spent the whole evening talking about what happened earlier this morning and how they should train the next day, then everyone headed to his room and Piccolo went to the top of the house and closed his eyes while everyone was already in bed.

As sun rays coming from the window tickled Aimen's eyes, he slowly opened them, he was sleeping on his back, he quickly turned toward the clock only to see it's 5am he then turned toward his friend who was still asleep he stretched his arm and shook him up, 10 minutes later Everyone gathered in the kitchen even Goten, "Dad can I come with you?" Goten asked.

"What are you doing here, you should go back to sleep, you have school today." Goku whispered.

"it's Saturday dad, I don't go to school on Saturdays remember?" Goten responded.

"Let's go then." Goku agreed.

After taking breakfast, the orange wearing men met with Piccolo at the door step, he was waiting for them; Goku then readied his IT as everyone put their hands on his shoulder, and **POOF!** They are gone, to begin the second day of the training.

 **Sorry guys these chapters are lacking action, but I promise the action will be present after the training, and a lot of it actually, if you like the story let me know, if you hate it then give me some tips.**

 **PEACE.**


	8. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI: True power**

 **Hey Arnold here, can you believe it, I reached 500 views, I know it's not much compared to other stories but I freaking reached 500 views, that's awesome you guys are awesome, this is my favourite chapter this far so I hope you enjoy.**

Using the instant transmission Aimen, Fares, Goku his second son Goten and Piccolo arrived on the field, Vegeta was already there waiting for them, Goku took a deep breath because of the excitement he was feeling at the moment, for Fares and Aimen it was the perfect day for training, the sky was clear, the air was refreshing and they're now standing with the best martial artists alive, and 3 of the strongest persons in the universe.

" _Hello Vegeta."_ Goku greeted the prince, but Vegeta courted with a grunt as he strolled down the nearby tree he jumped and perfectly landed sitting on one of its many branches, he was soon followed by Goten who leaned on the tree and kept quietly watching.

Laughing at Vegeta's reaction, Goku quickly went to his garage and drove the tractor out and started the radish farming all over again, yes being a radish farmer was boring, but the presence of the others made it easier for him.

" _Alright, let's start with a warm up, you're going to do 100 thousands push ups and sit ups."_ Piccolo said as he fired his beams to increase the weight of both Aimen's and Fares' cloths, even if they could feel the weight pull them down, they were still standing tall, since their power increased, they were confident that this time they'll get over the push ups and sit ups, both teens prepared themselves and went into push ups but they got interrupted by Piccolo.

" _Just tell me one thing?"_ Piccolo asked; Aimen and Fares looked at each other then back at Piccolo, _"How the hell did you learn to manipulate Ki in just a couple of minutes?"_ He asked again, both teens gave him a confident smile _, "Episode 207, Videl learns how to fly, but before that Gohan teaches her how to control Ki, we both watched that episode when we were kids, we both tried to do that and didn't work, but here somehow it does work."_ Fares explained, but Piccolo was still giving them a confused look, Aimen sighed after shaking his head, from disappointment.

" _You are a fictional character in our wold, a show called Dragon ball, we saw that happening and tried it when we were kids, it didn't work, but now it does, seriously how many times do we have to repeat the same thing until people start to understand."_ Aimen explained again, but now slowly so that the namekian can process the information.

" _By the kais, Goku was serious."_ He thought, but he quickly gathered himself up and ordered the teens to start the training.

 **-2 hours later-**

" _Almost done come on last one, and one hundred thousand!"_ Both Aimen and Fares shouted the later then fell on his face and yelled out of pain, they just finished their 3rd set of push ups and sit ups, in the 2nd day of training wearing 5 tons of weighted cloths. Vegeta looked upon the tired boys, while crossing both his arms.

 _"I feel you bro, it hurts like hell!"_ spoke Aimen who was equally tired, they couldn't feel their arms and feet, their middle section was in such pain, that it was hard to even breath, Aimen then turned on his back, face covered in dirt, he opened his arms widely to let air refresh his tired body, Fares seemed like a dead corps and was slightly moving as he was taking his breaths, but they slowly and painfully picked their bodies up after a while.

"You did well, now rest a little bit as Goku brings the senzu beans." Piccolo said.

"Thank god for senzu beans, I mean how the training could possibly go without them?" Fares said addressing his friend, who nodded in response.

 _"Yes that's good boys; don't forget this is the third set with no senzu bean! I'm impressed!"_ yelled Goku with a super exited tone, as he left the tractor, he ran toward the tired teens and the namekian, upon arriving he took his pouch and took a senzu from it, he the split it in half, but before he could do anything, Piccolo taped on his shoulder, as he turned Piccolo pointed his finger to a far distance, following the direction where he pointed, his face along with the teens became yellow when they saw the tractor heading down the cliff, it turned out that Goku forget the engine turned on, unexpectedly Aimen launched himself at high speed and caught the tractor before it fell of the cliff, sweat covering his face, Goku felt a big relief after Aimen kept a huge catastrophe from happening, Chichi would've killed him if that tractor was destroyed, standing in awe everyone's jaw was in the ground even Fares.

"Incredible, he's 10 times faster than he was 20 minutes ago, that's not possible, Goku spent 6 days in a gravity chamber to reach this growth ratio, they will definitely surpass the human fighters in a couple of months going by this recent reveal." Piccolo thought.

" _Wow, man that was awesome, how did you do that?"_ Fares asked, as he ran toward his friend, Aimen was still confused of what just happened.

" _Don't know man, my body move on his own."_ He said as he gazed upon his hands, Fares gave his friend a playful nudge, _"Stop being modest, you totally nailed it bro."_ Fares responded.

 _"Excellent, their power is growing even without recovering."_ Vegeta thought, he then jumped down from the tree and walked slowly toward the others, _"See Vegeta I told you they'll become great fighters, and they may surpass both you and me."_ Goku said out of joy.

 _"Like hell they will, they're weaker than Raditz, when he was still 5 years old."_ Vegeta said, _"you need to get stronger you may be humans but you have a heart of a saiyan I feel it."_ He added with a proud tone and flamboyant looking eyes, he raised the drive to become stronger of both teens.

 _"Now eat these, we are going to try something else."_ said piccolo as he gave the two teens a senzu bean each, as soon as they swallowed it, their muscles gained a couple of centimetre in volume, with Aimen looking more muscular because of his past trainings and his shorted size compared to his friend.

 _"So what's next sir?"_ asked Fares while cleaning out the dirt from his Gi,

 _"As you have noticed, you did more sets than yesterday because not only your energy increased, but you have more control over your Ki, therefore, what u will do now is to learn how to land a punch using Ki manipulation, not just punches you can do more things lake tanking powerful attacks taking little to no damage, let me give you an example, Aimen is going to punch me with all his power and I'll try to take the hit head on but am going to use my Ki and see what will happen."_ explained the tall Namekian, as Aimen was ready in Muay -Thai fighting stance, he landed a powerful blow on Piccolo's face as soon as he gave him the signal, Piccolo didn't seemed to be fazed, he didn't even blink an eye, nobody was surprised given the fact that the power gap between Aimen and Piccolo is Huge.

 _"You didn't use your Ki properly, you must let your Ki flow all over your body, that will give you the power to inflict damage on the opponent and in the same time, it will protect you so don't break your arm or leg, got it?"_ interfered Vegeta, " _Do it again_." He then ordered

 _"Yes sir!"_ Aimen said as he readied himself to go on the offensive again, he tried to focus as much Ki as he could, he landed a quick jab and a right hook, the most powerful blow he ever landed, the sheer raw power created a cloud of dust around him and Piccolo, but even through it was powerful, but it wasn't enough, Piccolo was yet unharmed on both sides, but this time he was smiling, _"That was good, excellent to be honest."_ He said.

 _"Good, now let's start, Aimen you keep practicing with me, Fares, you will practice with Vegeta, let's go!"_ Piccolo ordered,

Several hours later, after throwing thousands of punches, the two apprentices finally became more efficient with Ki manipulation in punching and kicking, soon afterward Goku finished setting up the land and went to check Aimen's and Fares' progress.

"Wow, you two are incredibly strong now." Goku said with a cheerful manner, "I can't wait to fight both of you, but for now let's get a sparring match, you against your friend." Goku suggested, Aimen and Fares nodded as both Vegeta and Piccolo got out of the way and let them spar.

Both of them went into fighting stance, Fares made the first move, he quickly tried to land a powerful left hook on Aimen but the later blocked, the punch was powerful enough to create a gust of wind that travel all the way across the field, both smiling at each other, Fares suddenly stepped back and followed his first hit with a high kick that Aimen managed to dodge by moving his head backward in the last second, taking advantage of the opening Fares slammed his hand on the ground and suddenly turned his body up for a reverse kick, Aimen predicted what his fiend was going to do and caught his leg, but Fares managed to force his leg out of Aimen's grip and escaped, Aimen then saw the opportunity and seized it, before Fares could land his foot on the floor ,he was surprised by Aimen who landed two clean uppercuts on Fares' chin that made him loose his balance, Aimen proceed to land several punches that Fares had no time to react and took them head on, the last punch Aimen landed sent Fares flying and falling into the ground.

"Damn, Goku was right, this guy is something else; they are evenly matched in power and speed, but Aimen used his technique and dominated the fight." Piccolo thought to himself, just right after he finished the fight, Aimen quickly checked on his friend.

"Are you okay buddy? Sorry man but I couldn't control the strength of my hits." Aimen apologized,

"Am okay, am alright don't worry man." Fares responded.

"Good, I see that you have more experience in these types of situations than Fares does." Piccolo said, as he walked toward the teens followed by Goku and Vegeta, Goten was sleeping like a baby leaning his head against the tree, Aimen helped his fiend get back up, as he did Fares was still in pain, but as soon as both took a senzu they were back to full power.

"Wow these beans are the best, good thing we have plenty of them." Aimen said.

Minutes later, Fare and Aimen helped Goku finishing ploughing the field using only physical strength, after that, Vegeta decided to head back home, few minutes later Piccolo also left the field which meant that the four guys left had to go home too.

 **-3 days later-**

Aimen and Fares trained for the past three days, without taking a break, they were mentally exhausted. Waking up in his room at Goku's house Aimen was the first to get up, feeling a bit tired he rubbed his eyes to clear the blur that covered his eye sight, checking the clock Aimen had a split second to realize that it's 8am, "Oh god we're late." Aimen jumped from his bed, shaking violently his friend Fares, "What's happening!" He yelled after he woke up in panic as if they were ambushed, Aimen pointed his finger toward the clock, right after taking a quick look Fares ran toward the closet and took out his Gi, Aimen on the other hand jumped in his own Gi and climbed down the stairs, only to see, Goku sitting on the table and having breakfast with what appeared to be a glass wearing young adult he was wrapped into a blue vest and brown pants, but after taking a close look, Aimen found out it was Gohan.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my son Gohan." Goku cheerfully introduced, "although, I think you know him already." He added; Gohan left his seat and Faced Aimen; he raised his hand to offer a handshake which Aimen took gladly, "Hi, I am Aimen, nice to meet you Gohan." Aimen revealed his name, moments later Fares arrived and saw Aimen and Gohan shaking hands, it was a big confusion; Gohan then turned toward him and offered his hand, "You must be Fares then." Gohan said, with Fares nodding in response,

"Dad didn't stop talking about you guys, he said you guys are making huge progress in training." He said. Flattered, the boys scratched their heads while chuckling.

Gohan and the teens, took a seat and started to eat their breakfast who Chichi served on the table, "So, dad told me that both of you are from another world." Gohan said, they both stopped eating and turned their focus to what Gohan said, "Yes Goku's right we're not from this world, and we sadly don't know how to go back home." Aimen responded,

"And he said, we are famous fictional characters." He added.

"Yes you are, and I must say, your fight with cell was amazing." Fares said, "And Super Buu." He added, Gohan was confused and couldn't speak.

They had a nice morning taking to some one at the same age as they are, well not the same age since he's 3 years older than Aimen and 6 years older than Fares.

"So when do we start training?" Aimen asked.

"No training for today, I think you should have a day of, I already discussed that with Piccolo and Vegeta; you'll be having a day off every 5 days of training." He revealed; Aimen and Fares didn't know how they felt about that, they did enjoy the training; nonetheless they needed a rest.

"So what do you suggest us to do?" Fares asked.

"Gohan is taking care of that." Goku said, placing his head over Gohan's shoulder, he left moments later leaving his disciples with more questions than answers, Aimen and Fares' gaze slowly turned to Gohan, the later gave them a friendly smile, "we are going to Satan City." he said, more confused than before, Aimen then asked "But why?", Gohan didn't respond he got left the house from the front door, confused they quickly followed him outside.

 **Big reveal Aimen is 3 years older than Fares, this age difference has a huge effect on the relationship between the characters, but we'll get to that point when we're deep enough into the story, for now Chapter 7's title will be: "Day off!"**

 **PEACE.**


	9. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII: Day off!**

 **So I reached 700 views, I am so sorry I didn't post chapters this past two weeks I was too busy studying and then I had some things going on and a cousin of mine died so I didn't do much this whole time. I wanted to say thank you for your support and the reviews, even if it's not much compared to other stories, your reviews are awesome, and I promise I'll never give up on this story.**

Holding the steering wheels, Gohan was driving his car in the company of both Aimen who took the front seat and Fares on the back seats, they weren't exited at first to do this in the first place, but the huge city caught their attention, the technology is way more advanced and people seemed way happier than their world, gazing upon families enjoying their time together made them remember their life just a week ago, they couldn't do a thing besides feeling sad, Aimen didn't allow himself to drown into grief, he turned toward Gohan and out of curiosity he asked the saiyan hybrid "Where are we going?".

"You'll see." Gohan responded.

Five minutes later they arrived to their destination, a huge entrance of the city's martial arts arena, a crowd of people waiting to purchase their ticket, "Here we are." Gohan said as he left the car followed by Aimen and Fares "No way! Are you serious?!" yelled Fares out of joy, his eyes never met something that big, Gohan looked at the excited teen and gave him a nod, "The registration bureau is just straight ahead, I'll be watching your matches from above." He said, Aimen and his friend walked through the people until they arrived to registration area; they filled some essential papers in order to participate,

After half an hour of waiting, both Aimen and Fares had signed up along Side 14 other fighters, almost every single one of them were considered rather big compared to the average height of both Aimen and Fares, divided into two groups, the fighters walked into two straight lines to enter the arena, as soon as the fighters appeared the spectators started to cheer, the fighters stood alongside the large ring, similar to the one that the Budokai tournament one, the announcer was standing in the centre holding a microphone, he was light skinned with blonde hair, he was wearing a black tuxedo with sunglasses, " Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Satan city's annual tournament! This year we have a special guest that just arrived, Hercule Satan!" the announcer said, moments later the so called world's strongest fighter Hercule got up from his chair in the VIP spectator area and waved his right hand, sitting right next to him was Gohan and Mr Buu, "As you already know, this tournament grosses are going to be spread around every orphanage in the world, and let's not forget that our competitors' prize is going to be a 2 weeks' vacation in south city and 50 thousands zeni." He added, "Now let the fight begin!" he yelled.

The first match was between two huge sized fighters, they both were taller and bigger than every other competitor, the first one was named Lib Setag, a huge guy with white skin and dark hair, he was wearing blue wrestling cloths, the second guy was named Evets Sboj, another tall guy but with blonde hair, he was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, the two fighters faced each other on the ring both having an angry look upon their faces, their match lasted 10 minutes, the winner was the guy named Lin.

Fares was up, without wasting any time, he stepped into the ring, his opponent was a guy named Lorro Skyland, the later stood up as he heard his name, everyone was laughing at the size difference between Fares and his opponent when they face each other but as soon as the bell was heard Fares' right fist connected with Lorro's face, his amazing speed made the crowd go crazy, the punch was powerful enough to knock the big guy down, amazed Hercule looked at his son in law.

"Is this one of the kids your father is training?" he asked Gohan, the later turned toward Hercule and gave him a little nod; "He's skilled don't you think?" Gohan responded, Hercule crossed his arms and made an upset look; "I can do that too." He whispered.

"Damn bro you took him down with one hit." Aimen excitedly said, with Fares just responding with a silly smile but full of confidence, but now it was Aimen's turn as soon as he stepped into the ring, his opponent was waiting for him, he was average sized and didn't look tough, but as he looked closely, Aimen recognized that the guy was Nam the first opponent that Goku faced in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, both faced each other and were ready to fight, as soon as the bell rang, both fighters disappeared before everyone, they couldn't believe what they saw, "This guy is faster than I thought." Fares thought, he was tracking both fighters when everyone was clueless where they are, all they heard was the sound of Aimen's and Nam's fists clashing, Aimen landed a quick hook but Nam countered with a gut shot, knocking the air out of Aimen, with no time to react Aimen took every hit thrown by Nam, "Damn it, at this rate he's going to lose." Fares thought, when Nam tried to land his finishing blow, Aimen raised his right hand covering his head and blocking Nam's punch, using Nam's momentum Aimen grabbed his wrist and pulled his right fist and all his body with it, he then turned Nam to the opposite direction and wrapped his right arm around his neck and pulled him to the ground, he quickly locked his legs around his body and went for the anaconda body lock, he then started to pull with all his might, with no other choice to give up Nam tapped the ground.

"Amazing, the bastard did it." Fares joyfully cheered, shocked expression was on everyone's face in the arena, even the competitors that signed in, even Hercule was in fear of the showcase that Aimen did.

"This is the other kid right?" he said as he turned slowly toward his son in law, Gohan responded with another small nod, "I see Aimen's combination of power and technique is better than I expect, he's outclassing even pro fighters, I see why dad wanted to train them." Gohan thought.

Still under the effect of Aimen's choke, Nam was still on the ground catching his breath, Aimen then kneeled before the old man and tried to check his situation, "Sir are you okay?" he asked, but Nam was still heavily breathing, but moments later he recovered and looked right into Aimen's eyes, "Aimen right?" he said, "I'll be sure to remember this name for the rest of my life." He added, with Aimen smiling at the old man, "you are a great fighter, you and your friend too, keep up training and you'll become the best, I am sure of that." He finished, he then got up and shared a hand shake with Aimen, after that Nam left the arena under the gaze of Aimen and the rest of the crowd.

After that match, both Aimen and Fares won their matches with little to no effort, with a KO in the first seconds, speeding up the competition and reaching the finals in no time, as much as they didn't bring it up, the obvious final is going to happen right now, Aimen had to face his friend Fares, both of them didn't mind at all beating the hell out of each other, both needs to prove themselves.

Gohan was watching the tournament and eagerly waiting for this match, even though their powers don't rival 1% of Gohan's, both of them are going to give all they have got to win, and he was excited to see that.

Standing in the centre of the ring, Aimen was standing arms crossed as Fares was stepping up in the ring, he then faced his friend just several feet away from him, "ladies and gentlemen here we are at the very end of this tournament, are you ready?!" the announcer yelled from his microphone as the audience cheering was at its top, Aimen then raised his guard followed immediately by his opponent Fares, as soon as the bell was heard Aimen's and Fares' fist's quickly collided, sending a shockwave, felt across the city, as if a small earth quack levelled the area, Aimen was the first to attack and tried to land a straight right on Fares' face, but the later blocked and grabbed his fist, but then he tried to counter with his right hand but Aimen did the same thing as his friend, pushing against each other, both of them tried to overpower his opponent, "is that all you got?" Fares asked, with a challenging tone, "as a matter of fact yes, what about you?" Aimen asked, "yeah me too, it seems we're doing this the hard way." He replied, with Aimen nodding, in a blink of an eye they began a high speed punch exchanging, all the audience saw were mere shades of fists flying in opposite direction, they both stood still in one place dodging or blocking and trying to counter, Fares was about to land a clean hook but all he did was hitting an afterimage and Aimen was long gone, unseen the crowd was speechless once again, all of the sudden Aimen appeared behind Fares and landed a kick to the back, but his leg cut through the air missing its target.

Landing on his knee, Aimen was surprised when he raised his head, Fared hit his friend with a powerful kick to the ribs sending him flying, with no time to recover, Fares made Aimen his punching bag, he gave his friend several punches to the gut while he was in the air and finally kicked him down to the ground, Fares then jumped up and landed away from his opponent who didn't move at all while the referee was doing the countdown, "Come on, I know that didn't even hurt you, get up." Fares yelled, as soon as he said that Aimen jumped up on his feet, a small bruise on his right cheek he cleaned the blood on it using his hand, his eyes then narrowed down and he started to smile drawing a smirk on his face, all of the sudden he rapidly charged toward his friend, but Aimen quickly disappeared "where is he?" Fares thought, suddenly he felt a small gust of wind behind him, as soon as he turned Fares saw his friend behind him preparing himself to strike, with no time to react, Aimen connected his right knee with Fares' abdomen, then he proceeded to land a combo of punches pushing his friend across the arena, noticing what Aimen is up to, Fares slammed his foot on the ground and quickly moved to the right, escaping Aimen's assault, "Trying to win by a ring out, I don't think that'll work on me?" Fares said, indeed he was a step away from a ring out, "Well there is no harm in trying?" Aimen responded with a smile on his face, but he quickly turned serious, as both fighters disappeared from everyone's sight once again, and reappeared on the centre of the arena exchanging quick hits, Aimen blocked a rising left knee from his friend, but he was surprised by a second one on the side of his head, but the later countered with a round house kick to Fares face, Aimen then took the opportunity and landed a low kick on Fares' left leg making him lose his balance followed by a front kick that pushed the younger teen backward, with great speed Aimen was already behind his friend, but Fares quickly countered and landed a spinning punch, that Aimen had barely time to move his head to the back avoiding the hit, but he couldn't escape Fares' straight right punch, that sent him fly to the edge of the ring, but he quickly recovered, Fares then started to land quick punches on his friend trying to push him of the edge, but Aimen tried his best to stay on the ring, he tried to block Fares' hit and counter, Fares quickly tried to land a knee but the hit was block by Aimen, the later was using both his arms, with Aimen's guard going down, Fares took the opportunity and hit him with a straight left that pushed him backward and out of the ring.

"Ring out!" the referee yelled, "Winner: Fares." He then announced, with the crowd cheering for the winner, but Fares was not happy about it, he was looking upon his friend who quickly got up after landing on his back, "Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Satan city's annual tournament is Fares!" the blond announcer said as he stepped into the ring and gave a speechless Fares a belt and his prize money, Fares was still looking at his friend who was leaving the arena.

"Aimen!" Fares yelled, with an angry look on his face, his friend eyes slightly widened, "How could you do this to yourself, you're not the Aimen I know, the Aimen I knew did everything he could to win, even if he had to beat his friend, the Aimen I knew goes all out in every fight he's in, you're an imposter, you're a copycat!" he yelled again, "The Aimen I know is not a coward, he don't try to avoid any fight." Aimen suddenly stopped on his way, and slowly turned, "yes you are a coward, and you have to fight me like a man, come on." Fares said trying to make his friend fight him once again, "I didn't win the match and you know it." He said as the crowd became confused, "You're the winner of this match, you had the opportunity right in front of you, why didn't take it, I was all open."

 **-Five minutes earlier-**

As Fares raised his knee to hit Aimen, the later was already grabbing his friend' both shoulders and prepared to toss him out of the ring, but as soon as he raised his eyes he saw the sheer determination on Fares' look, "I never thought he would be this determined and interested in fighting, since the first time we became friend I was trying to make him a fighter but he never wanted too, and now look at him, maybe this whole trip wasn't that bad, maybe it was destined to happen." Aimen though as he gazed into His friend's eyes "maybe I should give him a small push toward greatness?" Aimen thought, as he quickly lowered his hand and tried to block the knee, and then took the hit head on resulting in his defeat.

 **-Back to present time-**

"You want an all-out fight with me, boy?" Aimen asked, with Fares responding with a nod, Aimen then slowly walked toward Fares but he was speeding up in every step he took until he was running toward him, Fares quickly turned toward the announcer, "Give the prize to Son Gohan." He said as Aimen grabbed him from his shoulders, he then turned around and launched his friend out of the arena, and then jumped in the same direction, shocked Gohan left the arena too and flew toward Aimen and Fares' location.

 **Admit it you guys thought this is going to be a boring chapter, anyways chapter 8 is going to be about Aimen and Fares fighting all out, who's going to win this time, find out in the next chapter of unexpected journey in the world of fiction.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8: Clash from another world!**

 **Hey guys sorry for the delay again, I was too busy studying, I hope you enjoy;**

"What's this?" Vegeta questioned, the reason behind it, is the feeling of Aimen's and Fares' power rising, Piccolo also felt it hundreds of miles away, so did Goku, Gohan on the other hand just arrived on where the battle is taking place, it was a forest near Satan city, Aimen and Fares were facing each other, they were standing tall the Ki aura surrounding them, it was light blue, the mere power up made the ground tremble around them, the trees of the surroundings were blown away, in a heartbeat they both charged toward each other both preparing their fists to hit each other, Aimen blocked Fares' straight punch and countered with an uppercut, Fares took the hit but replied with a right hook that connected and knocked back his friend, with a quick movement Aimen landed a high kick to Fares' face, he was sent flying into the forest, he knocked several trees until he crashed on the ground, Aimen leaps several meters into the air and try to locate his friend, but the later appeared right behind him, he grabbed him into a full nelson and crashed his friend to the ground, but the later wasn't affected, while they're still on the ground, Aimen turned the full nelson into his advantage and made an arm bar, but Fares rapidly got away, both standing up now, they began another clash, giving all their energy in one fight, Aimen was landing several hits one Fares' relentlessly, punches, kicks, knees and elbows, with the need to get Aimen off him, Fares dodged a right hook from Aimen and jumped backward to make some space between him and his opponent, "he's way more aggressive this time, I need to be more cautious." Fares thought, the dark skinned teen then looked upon his friend giving the later a challenging smile, "it seems you can handle the fight pretty good, now why don't we take it a step further." Just after Aimen spoke, he raised his guard once again, but this time it was different, his arms aren't as close to his chest as usual, his fists are turned outward and he seems to put all his weight on his back leg, "Shit, Thai stance now he's serious." Fares thought, "You want me all out, now here I am." Aimen said.

Watching the fight from far away, Gohan was surprised at both teens; "I never thought that best friends could actually fight each other in such manner they are hitting each other without hesitation, without holding back, that's crazy." He thought, Fares was the first one to move, he stepped forward until he got near Aimen, without hesitation Fares landed a straight strike which Aimen blocked with his left forearm and countered with an elbow to Fares' chin knocking Fares back, Aimen quickly moved forward and started another barrage of hits on Fares, he didn't hesitated a bit to make his friend feel pain, he then grabbed Fares from his leg and threw him into the sky, he then waited until Fares reach the peak and then jumped right after, like a projectile, Aimen's head collided with Fares' middle section causing the youngster to spit blood and scream from agony, both landing at the same time on the ground, Fares was writhing from the pain that Aimen caused, the later who quickly got on his legs, approached the injured teen, "You improved bro, but you're still no match for me, let's go home." Aimen said as he gave his hand to his friend to help him get up, but the later disappeared, "An after image, he's more skilled than I thought." Aimen said as he heard a shout from his friend, he turned behind him to see Fares drawing his hands on his left side; he started to concentrate his Ki between his hands, "Impossible he learned the Kamehameha, but how? Dad told me they were just at the beginning, he's crazy, he's going to kill his friend, and I am not going to let this happen." Gohan thought.

"Kame-hame-haaaa!" Fares shouted right after thrusting his hands forward and shooting a huge, wave like, energy beam, "shit, I don't have that mastery over Ki, I can't counter." Aimen thought as he took the beam head on, it was huge, big enough to wipe out all the side of the forest behind Aimen, when Fares finished, the beam created a huge cloud of dust, when all the smoke cleared, Fares eyes widened, Aimen's body was full of bruises and cuts with blood coming down from it, his crossed arms covered his face in an X shaped manner, "how is he standing up right now?" Fares thought, "I put all my energy to knock him out, how is he standing up?" Aimen then lowered his hands and looked at his friend all shocked, "You ass, you could've killed me with that attack?!" Aimen howled angrily, "I am going to kick the shit out of you." He added, he quickly charged toward Fares, the later tried to stop him with landing a kick to Aimen's face, but Aimen took the hit without being fazed, he quickly pushed the leg away from his jaw and landed a straight right an uppercut and a right hook, which Fares couldn't block or dodge, he then took Aimen assault head on, he couldn't handle the ferocious Nature of Aimen's attacks, the later was familiar with this kind of situation, he was a brawler, he never backed off a fight when he was home, even if his opponent is two times bigger than him, Aimen was punching Fares, while the later tried to block, Aimen was piercing his defence with absolute ease, Fares was trying to recover from it but the blows kept him from doing so.

The fair skinned teen was getting rag dolled by his opponent, he couldn't react to Aimen's hits because he couldn't even see them, or see Aimen moving, all he saw was blurs and flashes, all he felt was pain, Aimen then landed a huge blow that shook the entire forest, that punch to the guts made Fares cough blood, landing on his knees Fares placed his arms around the his stomach and yelled out of pain, Aimen look upon his friend with a serious look on his face.

"By letting you win, I thought I will make you more confident in your abilities, but your pride got in the way, and you got cocky, so I had to put you on your place, even if you use the Kamehameha 10 times on me, it's useless." Aimen said as his friend looked at right in too his eyes, shocked Fares couldn't believe how much weaker he's compared to his friend, "but how?" Fares hardly asked, and still feeling terrible pain.

Instead of answering him, Aimen helped his friend getting up, "you got to calm down bro, I'll tell you when we go home." Aimen said as he raised his eyes, "Hey Gohan, it's time to go home." Aimen said.

Gohan was looking at Aimen and Fares, "Incredible, they are way more powerful than I thought, Fares learned the Kamehameha in 3 days, which took Kame sennin years to create, while the Aimen reacted to my speed." Gohan thought.

 **5 minutes earlier:**

"…Ha!" Fares shouted right after thrusting his hands forward and launching the Kamehameha, Quickly Gohan go in between Aimen and the wave that was destroying everything in its way toward the target, noticing Gohan Aimen pushed the half saiyan and preferred to take the blast.

 **5 minutes later:**

"And he was unharmed, his Ki is way higher than I expected, they will become great sparring partners for Dad in no time." Gohan thought, as he flew toward the teens and helped them out, "wow great fight you two, even though Aimen had the upper hand, you're not far away behind Fares, you just need to put more effort, as for the Kamehameha, you should be careful while using it, it's pretty powerful you know?" Gohan said, with both teens giving him a friendly smile, moments later, Goku arrived using his IT he then looked around until he saw what he was looking for, "Guys that was awesome, your Ki was amazing, I could sense it thousands of miles away, if I had to compare it you would be on Tao's level." Goku said, "And who's the one that did the Kamehameha?" Goku asked as Fares raised his hand in response, "awesome you learned the wave in no time, both of you will be the perfect sparing partners." Goku said, "thanks sir." Aimen replied to Goku's applause, the later gave them both sense beans and Teleported everyone back to the field, "Forget the day off, since you both can fight very well, I am going to keep training you, and why not start Ki attacks, you need to create a Ki ball, keep in mind it's going to be harder than the Kamehameha, since you're going to put a limited amount of your energy in the blast while in the Kamehameha you put all of it, and you should do it faster than last time, if you don't your opponent is going to predict your move and counter, Gohan go stand right there and both of you are going to shoot a Ki blast at him, OK ?" Goku asked with Aimen responding with a nod, Gohan was far away when he stopped walking and Faced the teens, Fares was the first one to try, he raised his right palm and tried to focus his Ki in his hand, moments later a blue Ki ball appeared, " Good, now shoot it." Goku said with fares doing as ordered, the Ki ball was very fast out speedboat sound itself several times, the ball connected with Gohan's body creating a huge explosion, but when the dust cleared, Gohan didn't seem to be fazed at all, "Good, that was fast accurate with a great focus on the area of effect, you can do wanders boy." Goku said as Fares gave him an exited look, now Aimen's turn, he did the same as Fares, he raised his hand and created a Ki ball, but his was bigger and made a huge explosion, " Good, but your area of effect is still wide, he have to be accurate and hit the target and the target only, we don't any innocent casualties, so if by any chance you get to fight a powerful enemy you need to focus all the damage on him, got it ?" Goku said, "OK sir, but what if I am face several targets or I know that my enemy will escape the blast?" Aimen counted, "Good question, if you face opponents fast enough to escape your blasts take, try to drag the fight away, or just use hand to hand combat, now try again, but focus the blast on Gohan." Goku ordered, as Aimen tried again, this time the blast made a smaller explosion.

For the rest of the evening, Aimen and Fares kept Ki blasting Gohan while Goku finished gathering the crops, then he joined the training again, "Okay guys spar time, the two of you against Gohan." Goku said as both faced and prepared to fight each other, as he gave them the signal, Aimen and Fares charged toward Gohan, Aimen went for a right hook, while Fares went for a kick to the ribs, "Team work, they have good coordination." Gohan though as he stepped backwards while taking off his glasses and sent them toward Goku who caught them with his left hand, Fares and Aimen didn't stop, they kept the pressure on the hybrid saiyan, trying to punch and kick him, but he was dodging them casually and effortlessly, the couldn't keep track of his head moving, "he's is not trying to counter." Aimen thought as he tried to land an uppercut but Gohan moved his head at the right moment.

Ten minutes have passed and they couldn't land a single hit on Gohan, they tried everything, but everything wasn't enough to do the job right, "You're too fast man, we can't hit you even if we try for a whole day." Fares said, as he was gasping to breathe.

«Don't worry Fares, I got an idea. » Aimen replied while approaching his friend, "remember that time they tried to gang up on us?" He asked but Fares didn't understand for a while until moments later, his eye slightly widened, « oh you mean that time we got our asses kicked by 10 guys?" Fares asked again, "Yup, we're going to use the technique we used on the biggest guy, you remember that right?"

"Well, yeah." as soon as Fares replied, they both charged toward Gohan, Aimen was leading the way through, but soon after Fares disappeared away from Gohan's sight, Aimen prepared a powerful right punch and was about to land it, Gohan was already pulling his head backward to avoid the blow but Aimen side stepped right in the last second. Making space for Fares who took the opportunity and punched the son of Goku in the face sending him flying, but before he could recover, Aimen was right behind him already preparing a powerful left kick that connected successfully; Goku's jaw was on the ground from shock.

"That was magnificent, a piece of art, a masterpiece, beautiful, you're full of surprise, how on earth did you do that." Goku said as Both Aimen and Fares joined him, Gohan was getting up from the ground unharmed and walked toward the group.

"Well Gohan focused on our individual attacks, he was analyzing both our movements, but then I noticed something wrong, he's playing with us, he's dodging our hits in the last second, so if we hit him in the same place with a tiny time difference we could pull a hit, I am surprised it worked, I suppose you didn't use your full speed, maybe 1 or 2?" Aimen explained, with Fares being very confused, "1 one per cent?" he asked, but Aimen shook his head, "he used about a millionth of his base speed, and that's just the minimum." Aimen said with everyone else's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know such a thing?" Gohan asked; Aimen gave him a confident smile while closing his eyes, "well I saw you watching us fighting earlier, and I saw you trying to block Fares' Kamehameha, if that was only 10% of your speed, I would guess you're over 1 million times faster than us." Aimen explained.

"Well you guys are amazing, we should head home today, we'll meet here tomorrow morning, ok?" Goku said, with Gohan nodding in response, as Gohan flew away, Goku used his IT to go back home thus ending another day of training.

 **Hey guys Arnold here, more than 1k views, that's awesome, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, so Aimen is superior to Fares in physical blows, while Fares is good at Ki based attacks, I think they make a pretty good team, next chapter: Sharing a chamber with the nameless Namek!**


	11. Chapter IX

**Chapter 9: Sharing a chamber with the nameless Namek!**

 **Hey guys Arnold here, I am back now and I intend to post a lot frequently than before today, Fares, Aimen and Piccolo will be spending some time training, I think you already know where, The hyperbolic time chamber, I hope you enjoy,**

It' been three long months since Aimen and his friend Fares embarked on a non-stop training under Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, they gained considerable amount of power since they did train 12h a day, for each day that passed Aimen and Fares' need for a senzu was reduced until they didn't need it at all, but that didn't drive them out of their objective, they need to return home as soon as the dragon balls are usable again.

On the first minutes of the sun rise, Aimen opened his eyes slowly, he felt a cold breeze lay down upon his skin, he raised his head and tried to check out his friend who was still sleeping, getting up on his feet, Aimen went to the kitchen where he found Goku already eating his mega breakfast, for Aimen that meal would suffice him for 3 whole days, but Goku need that or he can't work all day and get tired quickly.

"Good morning Goku. **"** Aimen politely greeted, as he walked toward a chair and sat on it, Goku had his mouth full and couldn't speak, he just waved his head in response, after a moment Goku swallowed the giant rice ball in his mouth.

"I am so excited today!" Goku said, with a silly smile on his face.

"Why? **"** Aimen asked, confused it's the first time Goku said such thing, ever since the first day of training.

"I am not going to tell, it's a surprise." He said in response as he get off the chair and walked toward Fares' room, after a brief moment Goku returned with Fares behind him, the later took his breakfast rapidly with his friend, minutes later they were already wearing their training outfit and ready to go.

 **-Goku's field, 5 hours later-**

Completing the first part of the training, Aimen and Fares were having lunch, with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, the giant green alien was eating his soup while the saiyans were eating a huge amount of food that Bulma sent, even after six months the new comers couldn't get accustomed to it.

"So guys , I was wondering, you've never mentioned anything about your families and friends, I mean it's no big deal that you don't talk about it since you must be missing them so much." Goku said with a mouth full of rice and meat, they others didn't understand half of what Goku said, but they managed to get an idea of it, Aimen was the first to respond

"Well I had a pretty normal life; I was raised among a working family with a younger sister, my father is a doctor and my mother is an accountant, I study biology in a college near my hometown, we are in the same class, but we know each other since childhood." Aimen responded; Goku was paying all his attention on what Aimen said, until Fares started to talk.

"I on the other hand have 2 dumb little brothers, my dad is a computer engineer and my mom is an optician, and just like Aimen said, its life is pretty normal in my world." Fares said looking at Goku who seemed interested.

"By the way Aimen, how did you end up a martial artist?" Goku asked looking at the dark skinned teen with curious eyes.

"Well I was always a fighter, since I was a 4 years old; I was trained by my grand-father, he was my mentor both inside and outside the ring, I owe him every bit of skill I have, but he died 3 years ago, that year I was ready to quite everything, my studies, martial arts, I lost all interest in life, but I realized one day that I have to pay my respect to the old man and keep fighting." Aimen hardly said, the others noticed a certain change in his tone; the stress and remorse are present in Aimen's voice, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo understood the pain of loss and the burden of keeping your promises to the dead.

"Goku, I think it's time to go." Piccolo broke the long lasting silence while putting down his empty bowl.

"Why? **"** Fares asked, **"** It's only 12pm, we need to train for at least 6 more hours." He added.

"Well, you're going to train that's for sure, but not here, you're going to train in the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku revealed, with Aimen and Fares' eyes slowly widened, they remained speechless for a moment until Vegeta slapped both of them in the face.

"Don't get too exited and start dribbling around, the chamber is a harsh place to train, and the only reason we're sending your asses there is because you're not strong enough to even face the earthlings, so you're going to train for the entire year, and Piccolo is going to make sure you do." Vegeta explained.

"As Vegeta said, you two are hardly on the level of Goku when I fought him in the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi; we're literally millions of times stronger than both of you combined, so the hyperbolic time chamber is our last option." Piccolo added, while getting up on his feet, he was immediately followed by the others, moments later everyone was holding on Goku who used the IT and teleported himself and the others to the lookout.

 **-The lookout; moments later-**

"Hey guys, I was waiting for you. **"** An unknown person said right behind the group when they arrived on the lookout, as they turned they saw Dende the young Namekian, was assigned to be the Guardian of earth after Kami fused with his missing half, his attendant was just behind him, "Hey Dende, sorry for the delay, we had to take lunch first." Goku apologize, Dende gave Goku a comforting smile then turned to the two teens besides the pure hearted saiyan, "you must be piccolo's pupils?" he asked as he walked toward the teens and sharing a hand shake with them, "Piccolo told me what happened to both of you, I am Dende the guardian of this planet, I welcome both of you to stay as much as you like." Dende welcomed both Aimen and Fares.

"Thanks Dende." Both of them replied.

"Between the three of us, he said that you guys are the most hardworking persons he ever trained, he also said that he knows exactly how you feel, being far away from home is something only the strong minded can endure." He added; Aimen and Fares turned toward Piccolo right after hearing that, Piccolo's face became sweaty with a nervous look.

"What? I want to go to my home planet too you know?" Piccolo said in his defence.

"I lost my entire planet along with my race and you don't see me crying about it, now can we get these two brats into the chamber and leave because I need to go back to my training." Vegeta interrupted with his usual aggressive attitude.

"What about that incident on planet Namek before you died?" Goku said but was immediately interrupted by the saiyan prince.

"Shut the hell up Kakarot!"

"Now let's get to business, follow me." Dende said as walked toward the main hall of the lookout followed by the others; Mr. Popo was already waiting for them holding the door open.

"You may enter now, just don't wonder too far away from the door and don't stay there more than a year, understood?" Popo explained.

Piccolo then stepped forward and said "Don't worry I have everything under control, Aimen, Fares follow me." He ordered as they did as he said, Popo closed the door after them under the gaze of both Goku and Vegeta.

"Wow this place is huge; being in person here is the last thing I could've expected." Fares said as he and Aimen were looking around them, but the entire only thing visible is the colour white.

"Alright, time to start the hardest training in your entire life." Piccolo said, at first they didn't feel anything, but the moment they stepped outside the hall, they felt they were immediately pinned on the ground, unable to move they felt that the waited cloths just went from human weight to elephant weights in just a second, they also had trouble to breathe and speak because of the pressure surrounding them.

"I can't move." Aimen hardly said, as he tried to move his muscles weren't strong enough to lift his body, but after he removed the weights, he was able to sit himself up; Fares did the same after he struggled just as much.

"The gravity is the last thing you need to worry about, because it's stable and you can get accustomed to it in no time, the main problem is the pressure in here, it will increase each day you spend, so you need to power up to the maximum as long as you can, this will make your Ki reserve larger each time you train, that's the beauty of this place, it doesn't matter how strong you are, the pressure on your body will get you killed if you're not careful." Piccolo explained, "now, first things first, you need to learn the other basic techniques that requires Ki, and the first one is flying, are you ready?" Piccolo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Aimen replied.

"Bring it on." Fares spoke

 **-Somewhere in the 7** **th** **universe-**

A man with a black robe walked through a hall surrounded by a huge aquarium instead of walls, he looked upward as he reached a room with brown spiral walls and a never ending roof, and the room itself was full of a bunch of huge hourglasses.

"Lord Beerus, it's time for you to wake up." The man with the black robe said as he looked toward a floating bed, the man named Beerus didn't respond until the man insisted, "Lord Beerus, if you don't wake up now, the alarm will go off." The man said but shortly after, one of the floating hourglasses exploded and followed immediately by another.

"Alright, I am up." Lord Beerus, a skinny purple cat wearing a pyjama said as he slipped down from his bed until he arrived at the man's feet and lied his body on the ground, "What is it Whis?" Beerus asked his attendant, Whis a tall blue coloured man with white hair.

"It's time to wake up sir, it's been more than 30 years of nonstop sleeping, time to do the job you were assigned to ." Whis spoke.

"Yeah whatever…" Beerus replied with slowly getting up on his feet.

Minutes later, Beerus was sitting in a long table filled with food, he quickly began to eat as it seemed that he didn't eat for decades, Whis on the other hand was standing up looking at his master.

"Lord Beerus, I managed to make a full schedule of what we are supposed to do in your wake, here take a look." Whis said before giving a sheet of paper to Beerus, the later took the paper and went on reading it, his eyes widened moments after looking closely.

"Whis, how many times did I tell you not to make the list of planet I need to destroy this long, you know that it's boring to blow up 500 planets, in fact I am going to give them all a second chance, if they have tasty food I am going to spare them, if not; well, you know what will happen." Beerus said with a cold and calm tone.

"As you wish sir, one more thing, three months ago I sensed a strange energy coming from the other side of the universe, to be more specific it's on section 4032 planet on planet 877 it's a small world named earth." Whis said.

"Earth you say, that name is familiar, I could swear that it's the name of the planet full of dinosaurs, those giant lizards are good for nothing, good thing I killed them all, but let's focus on the main even; any idea who could've done that?" Beerus asked.

"It was strange as if space and time wrapped and became one; so judging by that, the only one capable of doing that is the other gods of destruction, creation and time, other than that no one in the multiverse has the power to do that." Whis responded.

"I see; then we're going to visit the other gods and ask them about it, don't you think?" Beerus asked waving his spoon full of some kind of purple jelly.

"I don't think it's necessary, I already asked them, and no one knows about this." Whis responded, making the god of destruction more interested.

"So if it wasn't the other gods then who?" Beerus asked his attendant.

"I don't know, but whoever did that must be powerful and should be taken seriously." He responded.

"Alright then, let's do our task then go to Earth in search of evidence, we also need to alert the other gods, speaking of which, how is my twin brother?" Beerus asked with a smile on his face as if mocking his own brother is a source of amusement to him.

"He said that he can't wait for your showdown soon." Whis responded.

"Well he needs to give his best if he wants to best me this time, because I have 501 populated planets with plenty of dishes to eat." Beerus chuckled.

 **-6 hours later-**

More than 3 months spent in the chamber, the teens were gain power, speed and technique, they already know how to fly, how to use telekinesis, how to shield their minds from mental attacks, they also learned how to sense Ki signatures.

"Okay time to take the training a step further, since you already know how to use the Ki basic skills, you need to increase your power, now every person possess a certain way to train, you can keep on training your body or you can try the other two solutions, train your mind or your spirit, because of the nature of Ki, you can gain physical power with training your minds, and increase your mental skills by training your body, or increase both by training you spirit, the later can't be done with a living body and can only be done if you go to heaven and train there." Piccolo explained.

"Of course we can balance the training and do both physical and mental training, what do you think?" he then asked, a moment of silence followed it until Aimen responded.

"I choose the third option." Piccolo then turned toward Fares waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah, third option is better." The young teen replied.

 **So the training In the hyperbolic time chamber started, I won't cover the entire 1 year period for many reasons one of them is because it's one freaking year and because it's the exact same training only with harsh conditions, however I will cover a major point of this training, and that's coming in the next chapter titled "The spirit burst!", also Aimen is three years older than Fares, however they are in the same class, that's because after the tragic death of Aimen's grand-father he didn't study for an entire year, while Fares jumped 2 classes because he was too intelligent for 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **grade.**

 **Peace**


	12. Chapter X

**Chapter 10: The spirit burst!**

 **Hey guys, can you believe it we made it to 10 chapters, it's going to be a hell of a ride believe me, anyways let's get into the real deal, I hope you enjoy.**

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked, looking at both Aimen and Fares, both standing face to face already in their fighting stance, prepared to fight, Piccolo quickly waved his hand as a sign for both of them to start, without wasting any time the two collided, while exchanging punches and kicks, Fares' skills improved to the point where he could match Aimen's to a certain point, while dodging one of Aimen's strikes, Fares landed a clean uppercut on Aimen's jaw, the later took so steps back to keep Fares from going even further, the hit actually managed to cause Aimen's mouth to bleed which Aimen spat, that made Fares more confident in his offence as he was the first to engage the second time and assault his friend, the later quickly dodged a left hook from his Fares but when he tried to land a punch in response, Fares quickly landed a huge blow with his left elbow on Aimen's face, the later was landed on his back but quickly got up with a clear bruise on his left cheek.

"Not bad bro, but you can't handle everything I can offer." Aimen said smiling at his friend who was smiling back.

"Try me." Fares tried to provoke his friend, he quickly raised his hand and fired a huge Ki blast, but Aimen fired another one, colliding with each other the both Ki blasts made a huge explosion, out of nowhere, Fares appeared behind his friend and wrapped his arms around Aimen's neck, but Aimen was already gone and Fares was holding an after image, Fares then felt an unbearable pain in his stomach, as if someone punched him but he couldn't see who did, he then felt another one in his chest, but he looked around and nobody was there, he finally got hit by Aimen, the later gave him a powerful kick on his back, Fares landed on his face but quickly got on his feet to keep fighting but Piccolo interrupted the fight.

"Okay that's enough, both of you did great, but you need to improve, for instance Fares you're too cocky and that's a bad thing in a fight, if you overestimate yourself you'll face difficulties." Piccolo explained, as Aimen was mocking his friend because of Piccolo's statement, the tall namekian fired a small blast at the dark skinned teen, the later easily block the blast but his skin was slightly damaged, Piccolo was a bit surprised that he manged to stand even if the blast was done effortlessly by Piccolo.

"That blast had enough power to knock you out, how can you take it with little damage?" Piccolo asked; Fares turned toward his friend with a confused look on his face, with no other choice Aimen started to explain.

"Well, for the past month I've been training my body and mind while you guys were sleeping for 2 weeks, I did 3 hours of extra training the whole time and the power I managed to gain over Fares is so small that it's not worth mentioning." He said, Fares then raised his left eye brow and became more and more confused.

"But then an idea came through my mind, instead of keeping my power up to keep the harsh conditions from damaging my body, I shut down my Ki system entirely, and trained with my physical state alone, at first I couldn't even throw a single punch, I was tired due to the sheer gravity and pressure, I've lost count of how many times I almost died and how many times I passed out, it didn't take long until my body collapsed, I couldn't keep on, my mental powers were fading away and my body as well, I was slowly dying, the light around me was turning into darkness, but something wonderful happened, as my heart was slowly giving up, I saw a flash of light before my eyes, my strength was back, I felt my skin burning, my fighting spirit took over and it was craving for battle, in my entire life that feeling is unsurpassed, thus I discovered the Spirit Burst." Aimen revealed with a calm tone,

"Awesome bro, I knew something changed about you, your fighting style is more technical and calm, so how powerful can you become with the spirit burst?" Fares asked, he was excited to see that his best friend is making progress,

"Is there a downside, I mean did something bad happen to you after using it?" Piccolo interrupted the young teens, he was amazed that Aimen made such progress, but he was afraid that something dangerous might happen to him.

"To be honest with you, after I using it too much I lose any interest in fighting, I am unable to fight so I prefer keeping it as my last triumph card." Aimen stated, Piccolo was still worried about Aimen's state but he could tell he's fine just by feeling his Ki.

"Can you use it now?" Piccolo asked once again, with Aimen nodding in response, he clenched his fists to power up his aura covered his body right after, but it changed from white to silver in an instant.

"Amazing he's way stronger than me now." Fares said in awe sensing the huge energy coming from his friend.

"Oh that's just a portion of it, here's more of it." Aimen said as he focused his energy, his aura became wild and sparkles was coming from his body, but it's not done yet, his muscle mass was starting to grow bigger and bigger with each second that passed, "I-I can't believe it, his energy is incredible, in just a month, how did he managed to get this type of transformation." Piccolo though, Aimen kept powering up, his power was so great that everything was shaking, until he reached the maximum potential of the transformation, his muscle mass tripled, his Gi was ripped apart because of the huge muscles mass that Aimen gained, moments later Aimen's aura calmed down until it disappeared, he then came back to his normal state as he let out a big sigh when he finished.

"That's all I have, but I feel like this new transformation hide more power, I am going to keep training under this state I am going to make the transformation more stable and last way longer and I am going to reduce the after effects." Aimen said, watching how incredible the power Aimen held for a moment, Fares felt a bit envy of what his friend achieved, but he was still happy about it.

"I-I cannot believe it, you're not stronger than Frieza, your power surpass even the initial super saiyans, the only word that can describe this is Monstrous." Piccolo spoke in both shock and fear of what this guy can achieve in the future, Aimen was proud of what he discovered, even if it was pure coincidence he still have something that puts him on a level beyond anyone's expectation.

"Well, it seems that it's time for me to join you in the training, the two of you are going to fight me for the rest of our time here, Aimen you will be able to draw more power from his transformation, Fares also is going to gain a great power from it." Piccolo ordered as he raised his guard, Aimen started to power up while Fares was already prepared to fight.

 **-Around 12 hours later, the lookout-**

Goku, Vegeta, Dende and his attendant were waiting for the clock above the door of the chamber to finish its second turn.

"Oh boy, I am so excited to see what kind of power they gained, knowing Piccolo and his harsh training they should be at least stronger than our base form, don't you think?" Goku expressed his feelings with always having that huge and silly smile on his face, it's known that Goku never missed a situation involving it training and fighting.

"What are you talking about you idiot, they're lucky if they reach Yamcha's level let alone our base form, no amount of training can make them on a level of a saiyan." Vegeta angrily said, moments later Popo approached the door and waited until the clock finished its last minute and opened widely letting Piccolo and the others out, Piccolo was the first one to go out followed by Fares then Aimen, Goku's and Vegeta's eyes widened right after sensing Piccolo's power.

"Are you feeling what I am feeling Kakarot?" Vegeta asked; he was shocked of the amount of power coming from the namekian, he looked at his rival who was equally shocked.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but Piccolo's Ki is incredibly strong, He's even stronger than Majin Buu." Goku said, the orange Gi wearing saiyan took a step left and gazed at the teens following Piccolo, he noticed that both of them gained a serious amount of muscle mass.

"Hey guys you're here!" Fares shouted as he rushed to leave the chamber and see the saiyans once again; because what it seem few hours to the saiyans, it was a year on the other side of the door.

"Nice to see you all in shape guys you look like you had the best training in your life, I mean, look at you Piccolo you're stronger than any of us." Goku responded.

"I know, but not that much ahead of you guys and all of this is because of Aimen's new discovery, he created a technique capable of multiplying his power level thousands of times, he's even stronger than me in that." Piccolo said, Goku was now wondering what kind of transformation would give Aimen and Fares the ability to surpass Piccolo's current power.

"So they went super saiyan or what?" Goku asked.

"Of course not you idiot, it must be a power up just like the Kaio-whatever you used before going super saiyan." Vegeta said in response, "but the question now what's the nature of that transformation?" he then asked.

"At first it was strange, but now I know that it can be compared to Tien's tri beam, as it use spiritual, mental and physical energy to create a powerful blast, but instead of combining the 3 types of energy this technique increase mental and physical power by burning you spirit." Piccolo explained.

"I see; did you manage to use it?" Vegeta asked a second time, but Piccolo shook his head then responded.

"No I couldn't, it seems that he's the only one capable of doing so, and the transformation requires near death experience so he's lucky he's still alive." Piccolo responded, Goku was impressed that Aimen would put himself in danger to become stronger.

"Awesome, I bet you're the strongest in the universe now." Goku spoke, as he gazed directly on Aimen's eyes, the later stood silent, Goku noticed that Aimen's attitude changed too, he seems more serious and calm, he bear a resemblance to Vegeta but with less cockiness.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fares asked, with Goku jumping from excitement right after.

"More training, this time it's going to be With Vegeta in the Gravity chamber and when the time will come, I'm going to train you; In fact we're going to gain from your new powers more than ever, right Vegeta?" Goku said; Vegeta gave him his usual look as he's not even impressed, but deep inside he's.

"Alright, both of you come with me, we're going to have fun for a long time." Vegeta spoke as he flew, Aimen was the first one to follow him, Fares looked toward both Piccolo and Goku as he waved his hand as a farewell he quickly took off the ground and followed the saiyan prince.

 **-Nine months later, King Kai's planet-**

"Oh boy, your planet is the best place to train King Kai, don't you think guys and all this thanks to Mr. Satan, without his 100 million zeni we wouldn't be able to come here, since Chi-Chi wants me to farm all day." Goku said as he was preparing himself for another meal.

Aimen and Fares spent 2 months of training with Goku at King Kai's planet; the later refused at first but later gave up when Goku promised to revive him as soon as possible, King Kai was shocked to see mere humans can gain that much power in a small amount of time, and he couldn't believe his own eyes when he witnessed Goku using super saiyan to be able to outclassing them individually, but they still can put him in a hard situation when they fight him together, however once Goku surpass his first transformation, they're no match for him.

"Yeah, this place is perfect for endurance and speed training…" Aimen was about to finish speaking but something else caught his attention, as he turned the dark skinned teen noticed that King Kai is all as he walked toward them as if he saw his worst nightmare.

"King Kai what is it?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing, nothing I am just a little bit tired." King Kai responded, which made Aimen a bit suspicious, but it didn't take long before he remembered.

"It's time, this is it, lord Beerus is coming to fight Goku; I can't believe I am going to witness such a battle." Aimen thought as his eyes, he then turned and looked directly into Fares' eyes.

"It's time." Aimen said as Fares smiled back knowing what is going to happen, King Kai was about to address Goku.

"Listen Goku, I am going to have a GUEST coming here and I don't want you to disturb him, so I need you and the kids to keep quite the entire time he's here Ok?" he said, but Goku didn't seem to understand King Kai was getting a bit nervous.

"You idiot, Lord Beerus is on his way here, and I don't want you around him, because he gets annoyed very fast and you don't want to see him angry." King Kai added.

"Is he strong?" Goku asked

"Of course he is." King Kai replied, "He's a god."

"Well then why are you worried?" Goku asked again.

"He's a fearsome god, the kind of god that governs over destruction in this universe; he destroys any life form that gives him the slightest irk." King Kai explained with a worried face.

"Like someone not picking up after walking their dog?" Goku said with the blue god nodding in response, "Like someone not eating everything on their Plate?" he added.

"Well I guess so?" King Kai replied.

"Like someone peeing in…"

"Let's just simply say that he's going to destroy you if you make a simple mistake, and those you just mentioned are one of them." Aimen interrupted, "he's the God of destruction in the universe, and he destroys planets to keep balance in the plane of existence." Aimen explained.

"How do you know all of this?" King Kai asked.

"Let's just say I can see the future, anyways he's searching for something he can't have right now, so we have to keep calm and stick to what King Kai says." Aimen suggested.

All of the sudden, King Kai snapped, he quickly pushed the his three visitors into his house, Goku was just moving along with them until he saw someone arriving, with only their eyes popping out the window, Goku, Fares and Aimen Watched silently the arrival of the God of destruction Beerus Along his attendant Whis, the purple cat stepped to his left and looked toward King Kai with a smirk drawn on his face…

 **To be continued.**

 **So Beerus is here, He's Going to meet Goku and fight him, but what about Fares and Aimen, will they fight or just watch, find out in the next chapter…**

 **Okay, so this is a big jump in power to both Aimen and Fares, I know it's seems like a far stretched Plot device, but Piccolo's training is known to boost people's power beyond anyone's imagination, so for you readers I have Both Aimen and Fares on par with Super Perfect Cell at full power.**

 **Peace…**


	13. Chapter XI

**Chapter 11: The power of a mortal's spirit.**

 **Chapter freaking 11, first chapter after the training, Beerus is here and he looks for the super saiyan god, but this time he's facing two humans along with Goku, Let's see what will happen, I hope you enjoy…**

"Come on, Whis." The god of destruction ordered, as Whis joined the purple cat and prepared himself to leave, King Kai hurried to check if Goku is still alive after the deadly chop to the neck that Beerus delivered, all bruised and knocked out Aimen could feel that Goku is barely alive and that Simple chop would've killed both him and his friend if it hits them, but he wasn't afraid at all, he felt that urge to fight the god of destruction and Fares knew that by the look on his friend's face.

"I see that you're going to do something stupid my friend." Fares whispered while still hiding between the remains of King Kai's, the dark skinned teen cracked a slight smile once he heard his friend's words, Fares was right not only that facing Beerus would be suicidal but also stupid, but Aimen can't help it, "Well then since you're going to fight him, why don't you let me join you?" Fares asked.

"Yeah our last fight before we go home, right?" Aimen replied, Fares replied by nodding.

"Wait!" a Voice came from the house, but quickly two persons came out from King Kai's destroyed house.

"Lord Beerus, we want to fight you too." The dark skinned one said, making the Lord of destruction surprised, both of them were human and by the look of it, they're both weaker than the saiyan named Goku he fought.

"Oh my, another challenger, it seems that your reputation went through the ages lord Beerus." Whis said with Beerus getting a bit annoyed when hearing it.

"My name is Aimen and this is my friend Fares, we want to fight you and test our skills against your power." Aimen asked.

"Both of you want to fight me?" Beerus asked, "Fine then, I don't mind fighting both of you at once." The purple god spoke with Whis stepping out of the way along with King Kai who took Goku to a safer place, Beerus was standing in front of Fares and Aimen, his hands behind his back, he waited for his challengers to come and attack him.

Aimen was the first one to move he quickly charged toward Beerus who waited until the last second and dodge a straight right punch from the dark skinned teen, trying to catch the ancient god by surprise Fares tried his chance too but Beerus dodged that punch too, without wasting anytime, they both started a barrage of attacks on the purple cat, the later was casually dodging attacks that surpass the speed of light, and bare the power to destroy planets, at the same time both Aimen and Fares tried to land a punch on Beerus from opposite directions, but the later disappeared and reappeared behind them, he tried to hit both of their pressure point but Aimen pushed his friend away and getting out of the way.

"Impressive, you have enough speed to see through my attacks, but you're not even a match for this super saiyan 3." Beerus said making Fares and Aimen frustrated, the later powered up and rushed to attack the god, he was trying to land several punches but they all were easily blocked by Beerus, he then tried to make some space between him and Aimen but right after he pushed himself backward but the later quickly followed his movement and resumed his assault.

"Oh I see, he's attacking repeatedly to put me on the ropes, how foolish of him, he doesn't know what kind of power I have." Beerus thought as he slipped his right fist between Aimen's barrage of punches then connecting it with Aimen's chin, sending him flying through the hole made by Goku's Kamehameha, as he thought he got rid of him, Beerus sense something coming his way and it's coming from the whole, he barely dodged the flash of light targeting his face, Aimen was still conscious as he threw a Ki blast right after Beerus punched him, but out of nowhere Fares appeared behind him, Fares landed a huge left hook on Beerus' jaw the raw power of that punch sent shock wave through the cosmos that even King Yemma felt, however, Beerus didn't seem to be damaged nor being fazed, he had a small bruise on his cheek that quickly healed and an angry look on his face, Fares then realized what he did, looking at the eyes of the god, he was paralysed, as if Beerus took control over his body, he saw the real gap between his power and a god's power, his eye widely open, his body began to tremble and his skin turned pale, Aimen was looking in awe at what he just saw, his friend is petrified, he never saw him in that state even in his worst situations, Fares lost control over his body and fell into the yellow clouds but Aimen grabbed him and took him to the Planet's surface.

"Fares, are you ok?" Aimen asked his friend with a worried tone, "Fares can you hear me?" Aimen asked again but this time he shook him in despair to bring his friend back to consciousness, after a while Fares was back, he looked toward his worried friend.

"Don't worry bro I am fine, I lost all my strength with one single look from him, he's stronger then both of us expected." Fares said followed by a laugh.

"Don't worry bro, I take it from here, you stay here with King Kai while I'll show Beerus what humans are capable of." Aimen said as he left his friend with the Kai, Whis was listing to the conversation and was curious about what Aimen meant with his last word.

"Lord Beerus are you prepared to witness my true power?" Aimen said making the god of destruction a bit confused.

"You've been holding back your power; I see why you had the ability to see my attacks coming and being capable of surviving taking them without major injuries, well then, show me what you have." Beerus taunted the youngster, who clenched his teeth and fists out of anger; he then raised his Ki level to his max, while closing his eyes, Aimen started to increase his Ki even further, right after he began, his aura's colour was changing from regular white into dark blue, his muscles were growing in the process reaching the same mass as a Trunks while using the ultra-super saiyan form, his wild Ki was creating shockwaves that blew all the yellow clouds beneath him, his Ki was so strong it was making King Kai's planet shake, right before reaching his maximum Ki output, Aimen Yelled from the bottom of his lungs, the shout was followed by a blinding flash of light coming from his aura, after it cleared Aimen was done, his eyes looking straight toward the God of destruction.

"Impressive, to think that a human can reach this kind of power, it's stupendous, I can't believe he's human, he's a monster, an abomination." King Kai said as he wiped the dust from his body.

Suddenly Aimen disappeared and so did Beerus, a moment later King Kai heard multiple collision sounds, but he couldn't see or track it with his mystical powers, Aimen was matching Beerus, he was blocking and countering the God of destruction, Aimen was playing along the purple cat until he found an opening, he caught a right fist targeting his jaw and landed a huge left on Beerus' face, but this time, Beerus felt he was hit, angry he landed a knee on the kids gut, the later released the god's hand as Beerus did a quick front flip and kicked the teen on the back of the head, sending him flying down and crashing, Beerus couldn't believe it his cheek was stinging him from the hit he took, but Aimen didn't let him time to rest, he appeared behind him and kicked the cat's neck, Beerus quickly blocked while turning around, he then tried to land a right fist bot Aimen also blocked that one, with a fast move Aimen released a huge Ki blast at Beerus' face, the later took it at point blank, the blast blinded him for a moment which Aimen took the opportunity without hesitation by landing a combo of punches and kicks which he finished with a huge upper cut that made Beerus fly upward and with great speed Aimen was already waiting for him and hammered him with both his fist making the god creating a huge hole through King Kai's planet, but Beerus quickly stopped his body from going further, he then looked at Aimen with hid body all bruised and dusty.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good, but it looks like your transformation is flawed." Beerus said as the scratches on his body healed, "Allow me to point it out." Beerus said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Aimen and swing his right fist which Aimen blocked at the last moment, Beerus then tied to land some hits which Aimen barely blocked, "See that's the flaw, you didn't master your reflexes in this form, you should've focused on getting used to your new stated instead of powering up, you gained speed and strength, but your brain isn't used to it" Beerus explained as he landed another punch successfully after putting slightly more effort, he quickly landed a huge left hook on Aimen's jaw the later was knocked back by the hit, Beerus then grabbed him from his throat and repeatedly punch the young man on the face, those hits were so hard, Aimen almost lost his consciousness, blood was coming down from his nose, his mouth and from multiple injuries on his face, "you're just human, I doesn't matter how much power you have, you'll never reach the power of the gods of destruction." Beerus said with a calm tone.

"You…you're mistaking." Aimen hardly said, "M-maybe I am not stronger than you now, but with enough time I can surpass any limit, and if you're confident that gods are impossible to reach, then remove that idea from your mind, because you're looking at the one that will dethrone you." Aimen said as he powered up and slowly removing Beerus' hand away from him, Beerus tried to punch the teen but Aimen Blocked that hit without much effort, "you said that my flaw is my reaction, but what will happen when I can predict your movement." Aimen said as he blocked every punch Beerus tried to land.

"He's a fast learner; let's see how he handles a little bit of my power?" Beerus thought as he gathered energy in his palm before blasting it toward Aimen, the later, dodged the blast and replied with another one, which Beerus deflected, Aimen to the small opening between the blast and the block to get near the purple cat and punch him with all he have, Beerus went flying in the distance reaching King Yemma's palace, everyone was surprised to see Beerus and Aimen were exchanging punches and dragging the battle through the afterlife including Yemma himself, Beerus the punched Aimen down through the clouds entering hell, he quickly joined and resumed the fight, "I am impressed that you're lasting this long against me, but again, that's just a tiny bit of my power, and that's not amusing." Beerus said as he was still trying to land his blows with Aimen blocking and countering.

"And that why you need to find the super saiyan god, right?" Aimen asked.

"Yes." Beerus responded as he punched the teen up through the clouds again and kicking him hard in the face sending him flying back toward King Kai's planet, the teen crashed on the planet, with a quick jump he was back on his feet, after he wiped the blood coming from his mouth, he noticed Whis standing beside him and looking at him, the blue alien gave the teen a warm smile with Aimen responding with a confident smirk, but he was caught by a huge Ki blast that erased a part of King Kai's planet, the blast was still pushing Aimen backward, but his tried his best to resist it, in mid-air Aimen moved out of the blasts way, he then raised his right arm in the air as a small Ki ball appeared, the ball quickly grew and became huge at least 30 times the size of King Kai's planet, Aimen waited the moment Beerus arrived and released the Ki ball at the god, Beerus had not time to escape as the ball was coming with great speed, Beerus raised his finger and tried to block the Blast as it exploded, creating a big cloud of smoke, Aimen waited for the smoke to clear and proceed to attack but he was surprised from behind, Beerus swung his left arm to chop Aimen's neck, the later quickly evaded the hit and landed an elbow on Beerus' chest and then blasting him away, but Beerus was so fast, he quickly returned he round house kicked Aimen to his face, Aimen quickly recovered and tried to punch Beerus, after he tried for multiple times he failed because Beerus dodged every single one of them, the Hakaishin then landed a couple of punches and kicked the teen toward the planet once again, Aimen slowly got on his feet, he was tired and his Ki was low, he quickly reverted to his normal state.

"I see that you're done, you're quite strong but not near my strength, but I respect you dedication, if you keep it up you'll be the next god of destruction after I retire of course." Beerus said, as Aimen fell on his knees, he was gasping to take his breath, Whis walked next to him as Beerus approached Aimen, Beerus then nodded as Whis used his staff to heal the teen.

"Time to go Whis, I need to ask prince Vegeta about the super saiyan god." Beerus said as Whis prepared his staff only to fly away at high speed some moments after, Aimen quickly joined the other, by the time he arrived Goku was awake and so was Fares.

"What happened?" Goku asked, as he shook his head, Aimen helped him get up on his feet, when he looked around he noticed the planet is way more damaged when he left it, "That's way bigger than the mess I did." He said.

"Yeah, your dumb friend here Fought Beerus after you did, he did well but look at this, it's a catastrophe, It will take me a whole week to fix this." King Kai complained.

"Who, Aimen fought Beerus alone, and held his own against him, that's awesome, is he that strong?" Goku asked with Aimen nodding.

"Well now I want to fight him again, but I am too weak." Goku said.

"Don't worry we have something in mind." Fares Spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked with a confused look.

"We're going to tell you how to become super saiyan god." Fares responded.

 **WRITER'S NOTE:**

 **So Chapter 11 is finished, I hope you enjoyed one of this fight and I hope you'll enjoy every fight I will write, if you liked the story so far just let me know, of you don't like it then tell me how to improve my writing because all I aim for is the satisfaction of the readers and reading all the feedback even if it's small compared to others gives me the power to keep going.**

 **MLGFrieza: regarding Beerus fighting Goku Aimen and Fares, maybe, maybe not.**

 **Stickmanking: Thank you for the entire support mate.**


	14. Chapter XII

**Chapter 12: Early depart.**

 **I know what you're thinking now, it's the end, well nope far from that, but you'll see what I mean, now to the chapter;**

The saiyans circled around holding hands, at the end of both sides stood Vegeta and Gohan, putting one hand on Goku's back in purpose to power him up to the legendary divine form known as Super Saiyan God, thanks to Aimen and Fares who taught Goku how to do this ritual, Goku didn't need to summon the Shenron and ask him, in fact Aimen had a different plan entirely.

"I can finally meet the super saiyan god." Beerus said as he looked eagerly at the blue aura that surrounds Goku, as everyone looked in astonishment, Videl nearly fell after feeling a bit dizzy but Gohan caught her in time, suddenly the aura vanished and Goku emerged from it, everyone's jaw dropped, although Goku's appearance didn't change too much, none could feel his Ki, he has become a super saiyan god and Beerus was pleased as he clapped his way down Goku turned and face the purple cat god.

"It looks like it was worth the wait." Beerus said.

"Lord Beerus, we're sorry for keeping you waiting." Goku replied as Beerus smiled while narrowing his eyes, "So this is super saiyan god, thanks to Aimen and Fares, I achieved it, this is extraordinary." He added.

"Why don't we put it to the test?" Beerus asked the saiyan god.

"Alright, let's do this." Goku responded, as both he and Beerus flew vertically through the sky.

Back on the boat, everyone was looking up, still shocked about what happened it was happening so fast they didn't have time to think.

"I wonder if it will be alright." Bulma spoke.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Aimen responded as he turned his sight toward Whis, "Can you show us what's happening up there?" the teen requested.

"How did you know…Never mind, Yes I can do that." Whis responded made his staff float in the air and showing a hologram of Beerus and Goku in the air.

Krillin on the other hand was curious of what kind of people are Aimen and Fares, in fact he's meeting them for the first time, he only heard from Gohan that Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are training them and they spent a year in the room of spirit and time, he was curious about the super saiyan god and how did they know about it, but his line of thoughts was cut.

"Can I ask you a question?" Whis addressed the young teens, Aimen just nodded in response, "how did you know about the super saiyan god transformation and ritual?" the blue skinned alien asked, as everyone was paying attention to the image on the staff.

Aimen smiled in response he then went into explaining the reason once again, "We are from another world, we somehow crashed in this universe, in our world you're fictional characters, and we know every single one of you guys, your powers and your battles." Aimen explained.

"I find your story hard to believe." Whis spoke.

Aimen smiled again as he heard Whis' reaction, "I know that your sister Vados is stronger than you, and she trained you a thousand year ago." Aimen responded, making the blue alien blush from embarrassment.

"Alright I believe you, so you must be the ones that came out of that portal a year ago, no wonder why it was powerful." Whis said.

"What do you mean?" Fares asked.

"Well, apparently the portal didn't just bend space time, reality was bent in the process, and whoever did this he must be beyond anything I imagined." Whis said as Aimen was beginning to worry and so did Fares, because whoever did that must be real powerful and he knows them.

"How is that possible, in our world everything is normal, there is no super powers, no Ki, no aliens, nothing, how did we end up here?" Fares angrily asked.

"Sadly, I don't know how, you're from a different multiverse, you shouldn't be here in the first place." Whis responded, but no one was paying attention to them because the fight was raging between Goku and Beerus.

"But we can use the dragon ball to go home, right?" Fares asked his friend Aimen, he was imagining the horrible anguish of not seeing his family for his entire life, even if he grow up and doesn't need any help, he can't imagine that unbreakable bond called family vanquish by mere words.

"I do not know, I mean I gave Goku the exact steps of the ritual to use the dragon balls to go home, at least we can try asking Shenron." Aimen responded, "But first, let's enjoy the fight." He added as he looked at the hologram on Whis' staff.

 **-Few minutes later-**

Falling from the borders of the atmosphere Goku was caught by Vegeta who made it just in time, the later was anxious about the future of the earth now that Goku is defeated even after reaching super saiyan god, Goku panted as he felt his energy failing him, he couldn't move and was hardly able to speak, Beerus made his decent from the heavens confident and pleased after his victory, when he arrived everyone except Aimen and Fares was on guard, after all the purple cat threatened to destroy earth.

Beerus prepared both his hands to destroy the planet, but a phone beep broke the god's concentration, it was Satan's phone and the man was agitated as a helicopter came by to take a picture of the heroic mister Satan, but the later lured them away.

"Congratulations Lord Beerus." Whis said as Beerus sighed, "Now what about we return home, to take a shower and eat some food, then take some rest?" The blue alien suggested.

"Not that fast Whis, I have another thing to do here." Beerus said as drew a cheeky smile on his face, "I have an unfinished business with these two brats." Beerus said making everyone's eyes widen, even Aimen's and Fares, something is wrong here and Beerus didn't say that in the original story.

"Yes both of you brats come here." Beerus ordered as both Aimen and Fares approached the purple cat, feeling a bit shaky about the situation, "Whis told me that both of you are humans right?" Beerus asked as Aimen and Fares nodded immediately after, "Good, and Whis told me that Humans are very unlikely to reach your power level, so both of you are way stronger than even the strongest humans here right?" Beerus asked again as Aimen and Fares did the same, "But how on did you catch me by surprise back on King Kai's planet?" Beerus asked looking directly into Fares' eyes who was frightened.

"It was his plan, his plan." Fares quickly responded pointing his finger toward Aimen.

"Yeah it was my plan…, you ungrateful lowlife, you sold me out." Aimen said after he realised what Fares did, Beerus now was looking toward Aimen , the later was starting his explanations, "Well it's simple, we did a magic trick, but without using magic, I made you think that I am a fool by attacking you alone, I also made you think I am as strong as Fares so that you land a hit that would make Fares knocked out, but not me, and finally I did a distraction with my Ki blast and I left everything else for Fares, but he's too damn weak, to even scratch you, right bro?" Aimen explained is strategy.

"Yeah screw you man." Fares responded.

"Now then, I think I made up my mind, earth shall be spared." Beerus announced making everyone surprised again, "Yeah this planet is too precious to lose, it contains a large amount of great food and great fighters even the human ones, I think I will spare this planet for now, and Whis, why don't you give these two humans a gift as a reward for being extraordinary fighters, give them something to become stronger please." Beerus ordered.

"Right on sirs, in what shape you want your weapon?" Whis asked the two teens.

"What do you mean?" Aimen asked in response.

"The weapon that Beerus is talking about is a sword, in what shape you want your sword?" Whis asked again.

"I want a long sword please." Fares said with an exited tone.

"I want a Katana." Aimen said afterward.

Whis waved with his staff and two swords appeared from nowhere, Fares indeed received a long sword that reach until his shoulders in length, while Aimen got a normal Katana with a black sheath.

But both of them couldn't pick their swords, they were too heavy, Aimen tried several time but without any successes.

"Try to pick them at full power, maybe it will work." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah that's the only way." Goku added.

Aimen powered up to his maximum in base and tried to lift the word, it was still heavy but this time, it's easy for his to pick it up, Fares did it shortly after and the result was the same.

"We did it." Fares said with a blissful look upon his face.

"With all due respect lord Beerus, but why are you giving us these gifts to get stronger since we're departing to our world?" Aimen asked.

"World, aren't you humans?" Beerus asked.

"Yeah of course but we're from a different universe." Aimen responded.

"Which one, I can get Whis here to take you there." Beerus said but he was interrupted by Whis.

"They're from a different multiverse so I can't take them anywhere." Whis said.

"Different multiverse, you mean outside our existence?" Beerus asked again with Whis nodding, "but how are you going to leave if it's outside this world?" he asked one more time.

"Don't worry lord Beerus we're going to use the dragon balls to take us there." Aimen responded.

"Well then why don't you try, let's see if these dragon balls are more powerful than the gods." Beerus said as he walked away along his attendant to take a seat several feats from where the others were standing.

"What you're going now?" Bulma asked the teens.

Aimen chuckled as he was putting his hand behind his head, "Well we planned to tell you after Beerus leave." Aimen said.

"But why, we have the dragon balls, we can make the wish at any time, you can stay for a couple of months at least?" Goku asked looking a bit disappointed; even if a year seems a short time period, Goku got a bit attached to the kids; he got to know them and respect them both.

"Yeah, there is no harm in staying a little bit longer with us." Chi-Chi said.

"We really want to stay with you guys, but we left our families back home for a year now, they must be extremely worried, hell they've certainly called the police and they're searching for us now." Fares responded.

"I agree with Fares here." Piccolo said, "the have families back home and they must be worried about their children missing for a year now." He added.

"Alright then I'll go get the dragon balls." Bulma said as she walked inside to bring the dragon balls and summon Shenron.

Moments later the seven dragon balls were gathered on the ground, Bulma raised her and hand and called for Shenron to grant them the wishes, shortly, after Bulma spelled the magic words the sky went dark and the dragon balls were sparkling, a huge beam m the gigantic dragon Shenron appeared, it was bigger than Aimen and Fares expected, it was an amazing sight to meet the legendary dragon in flesh.

"I am Shenron, I shall grant you three wishes…oh." Shenron stopped right after he saw a purple cat sitting on a chair, "Oh lord Beerus, is that you, I am honoured to see you again." The dragon said with shaky voice, "I apologize for talking to you in such high place." The dragon added.

"Hi there." Beerus greeted.

"Yo Shenron can you take these two to their universe?" Goku asked, turning Shenron's attention toward him.

"Of course I can do that, but by opening a portal, but it will consume all your wishes, because it takes all my energy to do such thing." He responded.

"Yes!" Aimen shouted out of joy, but Goku and the others didn't seem to be exited and Aimen noticed that, "Oh come on guys, I promise when I get home, I will find the person that brought us here and we will come back, but now we have to check if our parents didn't go crazy about our disappearance." Aimen spoke.

"But hey, it was a hell of a ride; I mean training with you guys was the best thing that happened in my entire life." Fares said who seemed a bit gloomy, "Now we go to our normal life and resume our studies." He added.

"Shenron, open up a portal for Aimen and Fares, and take them home." Goku asked the eternal dragon.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said as a small portal appeared out of nowhere; the portal was crimson red and was the size of a normal door, "Now quick get in before I ran out of power." He added.

Bulma then walked toward the teens holding two small boxes with the Capsule co. logo, "here are some capsules, you might need them, it contains some of my latest inventions, and a gravity chamber for you to train." Bulma said as she handed Aimen and Fares one box to each one of them.

"Thanks mam." Aimen and Fares said as they took the two boxes, then they turned toward the portal that will take them back home.

"Let me go first." Aimen suggested, but Fares didn't listen and walked toward the portal, he slipped his hand right through it to check if this portal does some weird thing to their bodies but he didn't felt anything, he then turned his gaze toward Goku and the others and smiled for a while, "Farewell." Fares said as he walked through the portal.

"Well, I think it's my turn then, I can't deny that it was a pleasure meeting you all, good bye guys." Aimen said as he ran toward the portal but Shenron quickly interrupted.

"It seems that your friend didn't make it to your home world." Shenron said.

"What, what do you mean by didn't make it!?" Aimen shouted,

"The portal changed its original path; he's no longer in your universe he's in another one." Shenron explained.

Aimen gave Goku a bug eyed, the later started to panic, he didn't know what to do, Aimen on the other hand tried to jump right into the portal but Piccolo caught him in time.

"It's dangerous in their kid, just think for a minute before acting." Piccolo said, Aimen resisted for some moments but he later calmed down.

"I told you that no one can help you here if the god can't." Beerus said as he left his seat and joined the others, "now you made your friend pay for that." He added.

As he heard that Aimen exploded in rage, "What do you know about it?" he asked, "You're a god, what do you know about danger?" Aimen added, he then walked toward the portal once again but Piccolo blocked the path once again.

"Don't do it kid." Piccolo said.

"I can't, I have to save his ass or he will never survive out there." Aimen replied, "Please Piccolo let me go, come on let me go!" Aimen shouted the namekian was surprised to see Aimen in that state; he then gave up and stepped out of the way.

"Then I am going with you kid." Piccolo suggested.

"Piccolo is right; we have to go with you too." Goku said.

"No you stay here, I go find Fares and a way to return home, thank you for taking care of us and training us guys." Aimen said as he took his Katana from the floor and walked toward the portal, he then stopped right before the entrance, he took a deep breath and jumped right into it, as he did it the portal quickly vanished and the dragon disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Bulma asked.

"Now we hope that they don't get killed." Vegeta responded.

 **-Moments later-**

Fares landed on his feet, he looked above him to see if his friend will join him, but the portal closed right after he arrived, shortly after he looked around him to see where he's now, the landscape seemed oddly familiar as he was standing above a cliff with a huge forest surrounding, he jumped into the forest without a thought.

"So my powers still work here and I am still in a fictional world by the look of it, I'd better walk because I don't want people all over me if they see me flying." He said to himself as he walked through the forest, step by step he was could still feel that this place is familiar as if he came here before, the shape of the trees, even the atmosphere, Fares kept his walk until he decided to feel the Ki around him, he closed his eyes and concentrated his powers on his surrounding for a moment until he found one, coming from his left, "Well it's not harm asking this person for guidance." Fares said as he used his speed to get near this mysterious person, he then stopped several feet away behind him; he looked at the person, who apparently is a tall man with spiky white hair with a pony tail reaching his waist, he wore a green kimono with a red wooden sandal a red Haori and a scroll going attached to his back.

"What was that?" The man turned toward the sound that Fares made when he arrived, Fares' jaw dropped from astonishment, he couldn't believe his eyes; the tall man looked confused after he saw Fares' reaction.

"What is the matter kid, are you alright?" the man asked.

"You…you're…you're Jiraya!" Fares shouted, the man named Jiraya covered his ears from the sheer of loudness of Fares scream, "Fuuuuuuu…" he yelled once again after realizing where he's.

 **Hey guys it's me again announcing the end of the first part of my story, now what do you suggest, moving this story to the Naruto cross-overs or starting another story in the Naruto-Dragon Ball cross-overs, also tell me what you think about the story so far and what you want to see in the upcoming one.**

 **Peace.**

 **Side-note: the Naruto story might take some time.**


	15. Dossier Aimen

_**Dossier Aimen:**_

 **Hey guys it's me again, sorry for the lack of content in the past two months, today I am going to post a Personal information for Aimen and Fares, right now you're asking yourself why is he doing that, well my answer is because of the next part of the story.**

 **So we start with the old guy, Aimen:**

 **Full name: Aimen Ali (His name means "The one with the greatest gift" or "The greatest gift")**

 **Date of Birth: 24th of December 1995.**

 **Birthplace: Algeria (North West-No pun intended- African country.)**

 **Weight: 65 Kg, 75 Kg (three months later due to heavy training.)**

 **Height: 171 cm (Napoleon Complex lol.)**

 **Likes: Martial arts and every Sport in history, Games and Anime/Manga, waking up early to train.**

 **Dislikes: When Fares thinks he can beat him in a fight, Fares' gibberish talk, everything related to College and Studying.**

 **Eye colour: Brown.**

 **Hair colour: Dark.**

 **Hobbies: Martial arts.**

 **Values: Justice, Wisdom and Anger (he thinks it's the best way to beat despair.)**

 **Status: Alive.**

 **Affiliation: Z-Fighter.**

 **Bonus: Aimen grew up felling like an orphan, not because his parents died, but because they left him with his grandparents when he was still a baby, until this day he doesn't know why, but they came back 16 years later with a little sister he didn't even know that she existed.  
Aimen's grandfather tough his grandchild everything he knew about martial arts, and trained him since he was 4 years old, for that Aimen hold dear the memory of his granddad and highly respect him, Aimen is merciless and violent when it comes to fighting but calm and kind in other situations.**


	16. Dossier Fares

_**Dossier Fares:**_

 **It's me again guy for part two, Fares:**

 **Full Name: Fares Achab (His name means "The youngest Knight" or "The young Genius")  
Date of Birth: 18th of April 1998**

 **Birthplace: Algeria**

 **Weight: 65 Kg, 72 Kg after training**

 **Height: 175 cm**

 **Likes: Games, manga's, movies, music, and reading.**

 **Dislikes: everything else.**

 **Eye colour: Brown.**

 **Hair colour: Brown.**

 **Hobbies: Playing Games, drawing manga's.**

 **Values: Respect, Pride and Sincerity (He hate lies and liars.)**

 **Status: Alive.**

 **Affiliation: Z-Fighter.  
Bonus: Fares Had a normal childhood he's the eldest of his two brothers, he's a prodigy since day one, skipped two grades and he's always the first of his class, he memorised all the elements of the periodic table when he was 6, ****solved 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **degree equation by the age of 9, learned advanced biological experiments by the age of 10 and learned Nuclear transformations by the age of 12.**

 **I hope you enjoyed guys, it's just that I want you to get some background on both characters, unfortunately I will no longer post anymore in this story instead, I am going to start a new one a crossovers between Naruto and DBZ that continue this story from where it ended.  
Peace.**


End file.
